Demons
by SOA loving mom
Summary: What do you do when the voices in your head, the ghosts that haunt you keep you from everything you ever wanted? How do two broken people find each other when those voices war within them. CARYL story all the way, set in season 4. Rated M for flashbacks to past abuse, Dixon potty mouth, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….The Way of Things

**Well I promised you a new chapter story and here I am writing it. I have several other things going on right now including a new joint story with Vickih called "Darkest Part of Us" which is by far the darkest thing I've ever written, but if angst gets you check it out! **

**This one will go along with the new season to some degree and then take off where I see fit because of the fact I want a happy Caryl ending just like all of you. I hope you enjoy this little tale, not sure how long it will be but it will go where it takes me. Thanks for checking it out and giving it a try. **

**This first chapter might upset you because of the things that Daryl is doing. Bear in mind where he is mentally; try to give it a chance. This is about them finding each other and I've never tried this before, I'm trying to be different so just hang in there with me.**

**Big love to my own personal cheerleaders, the Dead Girls Circle, you know who you are! Big shout outs to Vickih, littleshelly0619, Silvercreekmomma, Rambling Rose, and Athlete Girl for always helping my muse get fed. **

**Here's to Season 4, where hopefully we get our dreams to come true. Melissa McBride this one is for you. Strong, beautiful women need to rule this world, just like you.**

**-Demons-**

_**The word demon when looked up in the dictionary refers to an evil spirit that tries to take over something good. **_

_**Or **_

_**A memory that haunts and invades one's life, body, and soul.**_

Demons, that was what plagued Carol at night and most of her day. The demons that haunted her during the day were the words her ex-husband taunted her with for years. _'You're a worthless whore, not fit to even share a bed with a man. You think you're pretty? Look how fat you've become. You're nothing but a burden. I'm doing you a favor by even being with you, whore!_ Those were the words that echoed in her head as she moved throughout her day. Pushing her to be stronger, pushing her to do more.

She worked hard to be the most help where ever it was needed, to whom ever needed it. But most of the time she felt it just wasn't enough.

The Demons that haunted her nights, in her dreams were the worst. They were blows that she could still feel, abuse by the hands of a man that had never really loved her, but said he did. The haunting eyes of her dead daughter walking from an old barn. But in those dreams, the ones of Sophia she could feel the strong arms pulling her back, keeping her on this Earth.

When she would wake up in cold sweats, screaming for her daughter or screaming out Ed's name to stop it was those same arms that comforted her and woke her up. Her friend, the best friend she ever had and the man she was secretly in love with. A shy man, that would never see her as she saw him, Daryl Dixon.

But she pushed on, moving through her days. Always having a smile for anyone that came across her, no matter how dark her mood, she never let it show. So she grabbed onto the joy she could find in the new family she had found at the end of the world. Her friends the people she loved.

Class was her favorite time of the day. She loved being with the kids that needed that extra little push that extra little something. Kids that were alone in this world, only having the group to count on and others who had seen too much in their young years, like Carl. Carol loved them all. She cherished this time, even though at night when she alone in her bunk she thought about, IF she had been stronger, maybe Sophia would be one of those children. IF she had left Ed long before the fall of the world, her little girl might have been safe somewhere else and never gotten lost on the highway that day. It was the IFs that kept her up at night, the IFs were her DEMONS. The things that she carried around inside and made her feel like less of a person, they made her work that much harder to survive and atone for losing her daughter.

Pulling out the chest of knives she smiled at the kids, "Today we're going to learn how to use a knife, how to respect the weapon. Once you respect the weapon you will be able to destroy anything that comes across your path."

The children all gathered around as she went over the different kinds of knives, how to sharpen them. She knew most of them had already killed a walker and by pure dumb luck they were alive to tell about it. But the thought of such young kids killing walkers or even people made her shiver a little. One girl, Mia smiled at her, "Miss Carol can I be excused to help in the kitchen?"

Carol sighed; Mia was one of the sweetest children that had come to them from Woodbury. She reminded Carol so much of Sophia, which was why her dreams had gotten so bad lately. Daryl had taken to sleeping in the same cell because he said he was tired of running in to wake her up in the middle of the night. Carol wanted to save Mia, wanted to teach her how to be strong. Carol sighed, "Alright everyone take a knife and carry it like I showed you. We will be going to the fence today to stab walkers. Mia, I'd like to talk to you."

Mia nodded, her little blue eyes welling up with tears as she walked toward Carol. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "I'm sorry Miss Carol, I just….I don't…..I don't want to kill them."

Carol crouched down, taking a hold of the girl's shoulders, "Mia, if you want to live you need to be strong. And to live you have to know how to kill them, how to protect yourself and the people you love. I'm not doing this to hurt you. It's just something we MUST do now. The world isn't what it was before."

Mia took a shaky breath, "Ok Miss Carol." Carol stood up nodding, she handed Mia a small bowie knife.

Carol smiled at the other kids, "Alright come on, let's go." The kids fell in behind Carol and she was shocked when Mia took her hand. Carol looked down at her and smiled, her heart filling with thanks for the chance to help these kids live to fight another day, while at the same time breaking a little, because her own girl didn't get the chance.

**-Demons-**

Daryl shifted nervously in the tower as he watched Carol line the kids up. He could hear her voice floating across the yard as she instructed the kids on how to take down the walkers. He smirked, watching her, she was different. So different from the woman he had met at the quarry. She was strong, made for this world now, a far cry from the woman that called herself a burden. Though he knew in his heart she still thought that, she really wasn't.

He wasn't sure when his life began to revolve around her, but it did. He sought her out for advice on everything, being on the council they spent many hours discussing the plans for the group. He asked her opinion about everything, sometimes just so he could have a reason to talk to her.

He wanted more from her, a lot more than friendship. The new women from Woodbury floated around him. Most of them had been with his brother when he was with the governor's group and were disappointed that the younger Dixon wasn't the ladies man his brother had been. He knew it hurt Carol to watch him with the other women, so he kept his distance the best he could. There was only woman he would ever love and she was standing in front of the fences watching her class take down walkers. Daryl Dixon was a solitary man and when his heart found love he loved for live. But his own demons kept him from taking that last step, to showing her how he felt. He knew what he wanted, but his demons kept him rooted to the spot, afraid.

His demons followed him no matter if he was awake or asleep, though at night they were worse. His father's voice booming in his head, making him doubt every move some days. _'Piece of shit, that's what ya are boy. A whelp, that needs to be drowned. What ya gonna do, cry cuz I hit ya? Pull your pussy ass off the ground and take it like a man!' _ Some days it was Merle's voice chuckling and laughing at him, calling me out for even thinking these people or even Carol wanted him around. _'Oh baby brother, what are ya thinkin'? Ya think these people give two shits about ya? I'm your blood boy! I protected ya from that prick and they ain't given ya nothin'. Hell the sheriff there took my damn hand from me. What Darlene ya want that mousy old woman? Ya think a woman like that would look at ya?'_ Those demons were always there, hanging around to pop up as he thought about making a big decision for the group or when he wanted to reach out and touch Carol. They made him freeze. Maybe if he didn't move they would go away and not notice him there, maybe they would be silent.

His body was a masterpiece of what those demons could do in real life. His body littered with scars that would never fade. What woman would want to look at him with them? What woman would want a man as backward as he was? Certainly not Carol, she was everything that was worth fighting for in this world. She was his light and he was forced to the side lines to watch as the men from Woodbury hovered around her. She was HIS light, but when the demons began to raise and speak in his mind, he knew he would never have the balls to stand beside her and be with her. So he let the demons engage him and control his life, just like he had always done.

Now he stood buttoning his shirt, one of the new women Anna was behind him dressing. He wasn't proud of what he did. It was just a release; it always was with these women. He swore them to secrecy telling them if they told, he'd break it off with them.

Before the end of the world he settled for quick fucks in the dirty bar bathroom stalls. When he found the group, he had taken to masturbating to beat the band, his thoughts always on Carol. He was to the point where it was so bad he swore he pulled a damn muscle and then the Woodbury women came. Soft and warm, a hole ready to fill his release, there was no feelings, just primal need. He didn't kiss them, or even really speak to them. Currently, he was sleeping with Veronica and Anna. Both women knew what it was and knew about the other. He had no idea what he was doing, but the guilt when he looked into Carol's eyes was killing him.

When he was with those women, whores really, he thought of her. He wanted her, but then Merle's voice would break through, _'That a boy, baby brother, just like me and pa. Liking those whores. That woman ya keep thinkin' of she ain't ever gonna want ya. Might as well fill your dick somewhere.'_

He closed his eyes, shutting out the voice as Anna wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling against his back, "Oh lover that was great."

Daryl huffed, stepping away from her, "Get out, ya got what ya wanted."

Anna smirked at him, running her hand up his chest, "It could be more if you'd just let it be."

Daryl snorted, "Ain't nothin' else I need from ya. Now get out."

Anna huffed picking up her things and making her way out of the tower. Daryl turned his eyes back to the one thing he wanted but couldn't have. His best friend, the only calm in the storm of his heart, but she was too good for him. She'd never screw around like he was, she just wasn't like that. She was out of his league, but she was the only woman he'd ever love and he'd die to protect her.

**-Demons-**

Carol walked into the kitchen area humming to herself. She was proud of the kids, Mia had finally put down a walker, she had cried after, but she did it. Carol hated how it seemed the kids were getting small bits of their childhood taken away from them. But in this world it was fight or die and she'd much rather they fight.

She smiled at Maggie and Sasha as she started stacking dishes to be washed. She was just getting ready to put her hands into the water when two women from Woodbury came busting into the kitchen area. Anna huffed as she walked over to Carol, "Carol we have a big problem and Veronica and I hope you can help."

Carol smiled at the younger women, "Well I'll help if I can."

Veronica sighed, "You're best friends with Daryl, like his sister right?"

The words hurt her to the core, but she smiled and nodded her head. She had seen the two younger women pushing up on Daryl, but so far it didn't seem like he was interested, "I guess."

Anna sighed, "This is really embarrassing. Veronica and I have been sleeping with Daryl, but we want him to pick one of us and we don't know what to do."

Carol felt her world spin; he was sleeping with both of them. She felt her breath start to come out in short bursts, her head was spinning. She loved him, SHE liked him first, why did he pick one of them? Ed's voice rang in her head, laughing at her, _'Oh come on you fat cow, you mean to tell me you don't know why he picked the two perky titted women over you? Look at you! NO MAN wants to see you naked!'_

Carol felt her legs give out and she crumbled to the floor. Anna and Veronica stepped back in horror as Maggie rushed to her side. Maggie put her hand on Carol's back, "It's alright, breathe Carol, it's just a panic attack. Just breathe."

Carol nodded her head, trying to focus on her breathing. Anna crouched down, "Carol, I'm sorry if we upset you."

Maggie growled at the girl, "You've done enough. I think you need to take your little ISSUE to Daryl and leave Carol the hell alone. Come on Carol, I'll get you to your cell."

Just as Maggie helped her to her feet, Daryl came into the kitchen area. His eyes narrowed on the scene before him and he knew something had happened. He stalked over to them, "What the fuck is goin' on?"

Carol covered her mouth and ran from the room, pushing past Anna and Veronica. Maggie shoved him, her chest against his, "Why don't ya asked your little girlfriends here? They seemed to think that Carol would be able to help ya chose which one ya want to fuck more! You're a bastard Daryl Dixon and ya stay away from Carol!"

Maggie stormed from the room, Sasha following her; she made sure to slap Daryl on the back of the head as she left. Daryl looked at Anna and Veronica, his face turning purple with rage, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YA DO?"

Anna stumbled backward, "We just wanted to be with you. We wanted you to pick one of us."

Veronica nodded, "We thought Carol being like your sister was the best one to go to."

Daryl growled at them, stepping in close to them, "You two whores were nothin' but a quick fuck. That's all I signed on for and I was real fuckin' clear about it. I best not see either one of ya again darkening' my cell door or slippin' into the tower. I made my choice and it ain't NEITHER of ya."

Daryl spun on his heel and headed out of the prison. Maybe it was his demons or maybe it was really her, but he swore he heard Carol's sobs echoing throughout the prison. He all but ran from the prison, ran from her to the woods. He didn't even stop when he heard Rick call his name, he had hurt her. He wasn't worth being in the same space with her. He was just as the voices said, _'Worthless'._

**Ok, be gentle….like I said doing something different here. Hope you don't hate me too much. REVIEW ME!**


	2. Cold

Chapter 2….Cold

**Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews, follows and likes. I'm always blown away by how wonderful you guys are to me! **

**I hope you guys are all ready for tonight! The episode kicks some major ass; a dear friend let me know that if you get goggle play you can see it early. So I paid and saw it….FUCKING AWESOME! Melissa got her name in the opening credits! I am beside myself, it has a Cherokee Rose in the frame with her name…I'm freaking out! **

**Ok, on with this little story, the scene with Mia and Daryl comes from my dear Dixonrocks…thank you girl.**

**-Demons-**

_Cold- lacking affection, feeling of emptiness_

Carol hadn't gone down for dinner, she couldn't. She couldn't look at those women and know he had….with both of them. She had cried herself out; there were no more tears left. It was almost as if her heart was dry too, so dry it might just turn to dust and fade away. Sure she had the others to think of and she loved them, but Daryl had been her reason for getting up every day. She knew it was silly, they hadn't even said they more than friends, but she thought he might love her too.

Almost as if on cue she heard Ed snickering at her, _'That's right, fooled yourself didn't you? Stupid woman always seeing the good in things, always holding onto hope, THAT ISN'T THERE!'_

Carol was broken from her thoughts by a small voice; she looked up to see Mia standing there, "Miss Carol?"

Carol sat up wiping at her eyes, "Mia what's wrong baby?"

Mia shifted nervously on her feet, the ten year old wasn't sure what to say, "Well it's just….Miss Maggie said you were sick….but Mr. Daryl didn't come to dinner….and I always sit with one of you…." The little girl's voice was low and soft, "I didn't have no one to sit with."

Carol nodded, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm feeling better now, why don't I come down and we can eat together."

Mia's face lit up, "Well if you're feeling better."

Maggie appeared behind Mia, "I'm sorry Carol, I told her you were sick."

Carol smiled, standing up she wiped at her tears, "It's fine. Mia and I are going to dinner; can we sit with you and Glenn?"

Maggie gave her a sad smile, "That would be nice." As the three of them headed toward the outside kitchen, Maggie put her hand on Carol's back, "He's gone, took off right after, so you won't have to see him."

Carol huffed, "Well it's not like I can move away is it. I'll be fine. I was just stupid, I know now."

Maggie watched as Carol made her way toward the serving area with Mia in tow. She sighed knowing how hurt Carol was. She just hoped that the older woman would find a reason to keep on going. They all needed her, more than they'd like to admit, especially Daryl.

**-Demons-**

Daryl moved through the woods checking the snares. His head was pounding, the voices of Merle and his daddy bouncing around cheering him on for being like a Dixon. He was disgusted with himself. He NEVER wanted her to know what he was doing, how he would ever look her in the face again.

He kept seeing her in his mind, crumbled on the floor. The way she ran from the room, what the hell had he done?

He needed to hunt; he needed the clarity that only came to him when the leaves rustled in the breeze. He pushed on deeper into the woods and hoped that by the time he made it back to the prison he would know what to do or what to say. But his demons were in control now, mocking him, making him hate himself all the more.

**-Demons-**

It had been four days since he saw her, four days of him hiding in the woods only coming back when he couldn't carry anymore kills. He didn't want to go back, but he was part of the council and he had to make sure she was alright.

Sitting at the table in the library he kept his eyes on the door. Hershel was already there, but so far no one else had arrived yet. Hershel took a deep breath, "Son, what happened?"

Daryl shrugged, "Nothin'."

Hershel sighed, "Well for something that was nothing, you took off for four days and Carol hasn't been the same."

Before Daryl could answer Glenn and Maggie walked in, Maggie glared at him as she took her seat, "Nice to see you finally decided to show up and grace us with your presence."

Glenn elbowed her and Maggie shot him a look. Sasha was next, her eyes never leaving Daryl's as she sat down, she looked at Maggie, "Oh look chicken shit is back."

Daryl slammed his hand on the table and Glenn huffed, "KNOCK IT OFF, it's not our business."

The room was silent as Carol entered with Tyreese; she had already asked him if he would sit by Daryl if they were the last to arrive. The big man just nodded his head and walked into the room first. As soon as she entered and saw his blue eyes, she wanted to run from the room, but she knew that wouldn't help things. She couldn't run from him. That was his thing, running and taking off, it wasn't hers. She pulled from something deep inside as she sat down at the table, keeping her eyes on Hershel as she started the meeting.

They went over supplies, weapon training, the walkers along the fence. When they got to the run schedule, Daryl finally spoke up, "I want to take a group to the Big Spot that me and Sasha found. The walkers should be cleared out by now and we think we can get a good haul from it."

Sasha nodded, "We used a boom box and two car batteries to play music. Daryl opened up the fence around it with bolt cutters. We think it's secure."

Hershel leaned back, "Alright will gather your team. Carol is there anything we're really running low on?"

Carol nodded, "I have a list started in my cell, I'll give it Sasha and she can hand out the assignments."

Daryl's head snapped up, "Ya always give me the list."

Carol didn't even look at him, she just started to get up, she smiled at Sasha, "I'll get you that list."

Sasha stood up too, "I'll come with you."

Daryl sat there, watching as she left. He waited until Hershel stood before he left, trying to catch up with her. When he got to their cell, he found that everything of hers was gone. He stepped out onto the walkway and saw Glenn looking at him with pity in his eyes, "Where's she at?"

Glenn ran a hand through his hair, "She's sharing with Michonne now in D."

Daryl felt like someone had kicked him in the chest, not only did she move out of the cell they had shared for the winter, but she moved out of the damn cellblock. He just nodded his head and went back into the cell. Sinking down onto the bunk he put his head in his hands and wondered what the fuck he had been doing. He heard his daddy laugh in his head, '_That's my boy, always fuckin' shit up. Weren't no good when ya was young and ain't no good now!'_

**-Demons-**

Michonne was glad to be back, she enjoyed the look on Rick's face when she handed out her little gifts. She really was fond of the man, but she loved Carl and Judith. But she was focused, she needed to hunt down the governor and nothing was going to stop her, not even a kind man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

When she pushed into her cell, she stopped short seeing Carol and Sasha sitting there. Carol stood up and walked over hugging her friend, "I missed you."

Michonne nodded, "I guess, what's all this?" Michonne gestured to all of Carol's things.

Sasha stood up and smiled, "Thanks for the list Carol. I'm glad you're coming tomorrow. Michonne it's great to see you. I'll leave you two alone."

Carol and Michonne waited till the younger woman was gone and Carol sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Daryl happened."

Michonne threw her stuff down on her bunk, "What did he do? Did he kick you out?"

Carol sat down on the chair in the small cell, "No, he's been…well sleeping with Anna and Veronica."

Michonne sat down on her bunk, the air leaving her sails. She knew how Carol felt about Daryl and anyone with two eyes and half a brain saw it too, "Shit, I'm sorry."

Carol hugged herself; her mask down Michonne could see how tortured her friend was, "Sorry I just moved in. I didn't know where to go and we're almost busting at the seams."

Michonne nodded, "No, it's fine. At least it's you and not Beth, damn girl sings too damn much and she's always happy." The two of them chuckled and Michonne watched as her friend's face got serious.

Carol sighed, "At least I won't have to pretend with you."

Michonne looked at her, "Pretend what?"

Carol slowly looked up at her friend, "Pretend that I give a shit about any of this anymore. I pretend that's what I do. But inside….."

Michonne sighed, "You're cold."

Carol nodded, "There are people that sometimes make it feel like you're not dead inside, but you can't count on people."

Michonne reaches over and took Carol's hand, "You can count on people, you can count on me."

Carol nodded, patting her hand, "I know, thank you for being my friend."

Michonne smiled at her, "Of course, now why don't you walk me down to the kitchen and tell me what's been going on around here since I left."

As they walked away from the cell, neither of them saw Daryl step out from the shadows. He had been on his way to see her when he heard her and Michonne talking. The way she talked, it cut him to the core, she always seemed so happy. There wasn't one thing that Daryl would call cold about Carol, what had he done?

**-Demons-**

Michonne and Carol were sitting at one of the tables outside when all hell broke loose. Glenn screamed to the others, "THE FENCES ARE CAVING!"

Michonne and Carol stood up and looked down in the yard where several of the group were running to hold the fences up against the walkers that were slamming into it ravenously. Michonne smirked at Carol, "You want to have some fun?"

Carol nodded, "Sure."

Michonne led her down to the gate, motioning to Carl, "Open it."

Carl shook his head, "NO! Are you crazy? You see what's going on?"

Michonne groaned, "OPEN THE DAMN GATE! We'll be fine, we're trying to help!"

Carl grunted, pulling on the rope, "Well if this goes badly, YOU get to tell my dad why I let you out."

Michonne nodded, looking over at Carol, "You have my back?"

Carol nodded, now gripping her knife, "I got your back."

Michonne scanned the area, "They'll go for easy food, we'll work back to back and make our way into the tree line. Rick and Daryl still have the bus over there hidden from sight?"

Carol grinned, "Are we going walker bowling in the bus?"

Michonne chuckled, "That's funny, if we live to tell about this, we can share this new sport. COME ON!"

Daryl and Rick were shoving with all their might with the others against the fence, trying to hold the walkers off. They didn't see the two women slip from the gate, but they heard the bus. Daryl squinted looking up to see the bus come flying out of the tree line. Michonne was hanging out one window, her sword slicing through walker heads. He couldn't believe that driving the bus was Carol. He looked at Rick who snorted, watching the walkers ease up on the fence, Rick glared at the bus, "They're CRAZY!"

Daryl and Rick waited until the walkers had thinned out and ran to the gate. Carol and Michonne did several more passes taking down walkers as they went. When they finally pulled into the gate again, Glenn stood there shaking his head with Daryl and Rick, "They have still moving walker parts stuck in the undercarriage."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't gonna be the only thing stuck someplace when I get a hold of them."

Michonne and Carol tumbled out off the bus, both women were beaming. Rick stalked toward Michonne, "What the hell was that?"

Michonne looked over at Carol, "We were walker bowling."

Carol nodded, trying to hide her laugh, "Yup, it's all the rage now."

Daryl stepped so his chest was flush against hers, "You think this shit is funny? You're crazy lady, could've been killed out there!"

Carol narrowed her eyes at him, "Well I'm not dead and honestly it's the most alive I've felt in a long damn time."

Daryl wanted to scream, wanted to rage at her, but the look in her eyes stopped him. It was like seeing a whole new side of her, her eyes looked vacant almost, the light was missing. He stepped away from her, pointing at her, "You're not goin' tomorrow, I heard about ya goin' around me. I run the runs and ya ain't goin'."

Daryl turned to leave and Carol yelled after him, "Well I'm higher on the council than you and I say I'm going, besides, who the hell cares if I come back."

Carol turned and made her way toward the fences, seeing if there was anything she could do to help. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. Rick sighed standing next to him, "Jesus, what the hell were thinking? I've never seen her like this."

Daryl shook his head, "I wasn't thinkin', not with the head I should've been usin'. FUCK, we got to go to the council and get them to pass an order that Hershel and Carol can't leave on runs. Ya saw her out there, she's damn near suicidal."

Rick nodded, "I'll talk to Hershel, but I don't think you'll get the votes. Maggie and Sasha will vote against it, Glenn will vote with Maggie and Tyreese will vote with Sasha."

Daryl kicked at the ground, "I don't know what the fuck to do."

Rick sighed, "Don't do anything right now. You've done enough, she'll cool off. Carol's a good woman, she'll forgive you."

Daryl looked at his friend, "Not this time she won't." Rick watched him as he headed back toward the prison, hoping that Daryl would figure out that right now, Carol needed space. What Daryl needed to do was to take care of his own issues and let Carol work out her own.

**-Demons-**

Daryl made his way toward Carol and Michonne's cell, hoping to talk to her alone for a minute. As he got closer he heard a soft humming noise. As he stood in the cell door he watched Mia sitting on Carol's bed with two of her Barbie dolls. Kid was so damn cute, it hard not to like her. He and Carol had really taken a shine to her when they found her. Daryl and Rick had stumbled across her locked in a car, her parents had been trying to protect her and they were being feasted on by a small herd. It took hours, but they were able to bring her back to the prison and Carol was one of the first ones to get her to talk. Now Mia was everywhere that Carol was and if Carol was busy she was with Daryl. He'd missed her the last few days.

Mia took her Barbies and made them face each other, "Miss Carol, you know I love you right?" She made the second doll nod, "Well I want you to be my new mommy and Mr. Daryl to be my new daddy. Would that be alright?"

Daryl felt his heart swell, this little girl was the cutest damn thing, he chuckled, making her jump, "What'cha doin'?"

Mia looked at her hands, embarrassed by being caught playing with her dolls, "I was just playing."

Daryl nodded, sitting down on the bunk across from her, "Where'd ya get those?"

Mia's eyes went over the two dolls, "Michonne brought them back for me, said all little girls should have dolls."

Daryl nodded, "I reckon they should, don't know never was a girl."

Mia giggled, "Did you have trucks? When you were little?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, got my crossbow when I was your age, my brother Merle took me out and showed me how to use it. Almost shot him in the foot the first time."

Mia nodded; her voice was soft, "Mr. Daryl, why did Miss Carol move out of your cell?"

Daryl sighed, "It's fine kid, she's mad at me."

Mia sighed, "What did you do?"

Daryl huffed, "I was an asshole, I do that a lot."

Mia nodded, "Maybe I can help you, you know make up to her. My mommy use to call it my daddy being sweet with her. I could help."

Daryl smiled at the kid, the first person to honestly offer to help him, "You know kid, I think I might just let you." He ruffled her hair and pulled her toward him, tickling her belly.

Michonne stood outside the cell and narrowed her eyes, she knew that Daryl and Carol should be together, but there was no way in HELL that she would let Carol let him off easy. Michonne smiled as she walked quietly away, Daryl Dixon was going to have to crawl before he could walk.

**OK loves, REVIEW ME!**


	3. Insanity

Chapter 3…Insanity

**Well I think I can say that all of us are a little hungover from last night! We have a TWD hangover! LOL…I loved it, the scenes from the Big Spot were so freaking good! I hope you all enjoyed the CARYL. The kid, Patrick dying at the end was awful and his face when he opened his walker eyes, freaked me out! I think there's something in the water. The buzz is that the governor is held up in an old nuclear power plant, so I'm going to say what if he's soaking the walkers with radiation and it's getting into their water, that's why the walkers are so wild this season. Ok, that's my guess! Now on with the story!**

**-Demons-**

_Insanity – repeating the same act and expecting a different outcome_

Carol stood at the car helping Sasha load their supplies, she smiled at Michonne who handed her a wicked looking machete, "Thought you might want to try out something new today."

Carol chuckled, fixing it to her belt, "Oh well I guess if I'm going to hang to the bad asses I need to look the part."

Michonne nodded, "Damn straight."

Daryl rounded the corner walking with Beth's boyfriend Zach, "What the hell is all this?"

Carol didn't say anything she just focused on rearranging the back of the car. Daryl stalked over to her, "Thought I told ya, ya ain't comin'."

Sasha chuckled, "Well she's not coming with you, she's coming with me and Michonne."

Daryl looked at Sasha and Michonne, both women giving him the death glare. He knew this was one battle he would not be winning. He growled as he started toward his bike, "LOAD UP!"

Carol nodded her thanks to Michonne and Sasha getting into the car. As they drove toward the Big Spot, Carol tried to look at anything but him riding in front of them. She needed to stop mooning over Daryl Dixon, he had made his decision and it wasn't her. She was a lot of things, but insane wasn't one of them.

The made quick work of the walkers inside the store. Daryl kept his eyes on her as they moved through the store grabbing the things they needed. He was distracted; he knew that, he couldn't let anything happen to her, not when he needed her so much. He watched as she reached above her head and to get something. That was when he heard a huge crash he ran toward the noise, Carol right behind him. When they saw Bob underneath the shelves everyone had a little laugh until hell fell in from above them.

It was chaos, walkers falling from the ceiling, fighting for their lives. Daryl grabbed her hand and started moving toward the door, when a walker fell on top of them. They got separated them, Daryl was frantic as he fought trying to find her through the madness.

When he found her, he knew he stopped for a minute, just watching her. She didn't need saving, she was saving people. There she was his sweet Carol, that wicked looking machete in her hand as she gave out a scream that sounded more animal like than human. Two walkers were on top of Glenn and she made fast work slicing through them. She didn't even wait to help up Glenn, she ran toward Michonne, the two women going back to back as they worked through the walkers.

Daryl had his own to fight and the Zack got bit and a damn helicopter started falling through the ceiling. Daryl screamed to them all, "WE GOT TO GO! LET'S GO!"

He found Carol in the mess, putting his hand on her back; they ran out of the store. Once outside they all stood panting at the vehicles. Daryl knelt down next to one, his hands going to his hair, how the fuck was he going to tell Beth about Zack? He felt a hand on his back and turned thinking it would Carol, but it was Sasha, "There was no way to stop it. We didn't know. Come on we need to get back."

Daryl nodded, standing up he saw that Carol and Michonne were getting into the car. She didn't need him to save her and she didn't comfort him. He felt something missing inside him, he felt himself missing her, what had he done?

**-Demons-**

Carol was glad for the showers they had, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get use to the feel of walker guck on her body. She leaned back on her bunk and sighed, she had stood her ground today, didn't wait for any knight in dirty leather to come running to her rescue and she felt empowered. She was just closing her eyes, when she felt the bed dip; she opened her eyes to see Mia sitting there with a big smile on her face. Carol opened her arms, smiling, "Come here little one." Mia moved into her arms, giggling as Carol hugged her, "Did you miss me today or something?"

Mia nodded, taking a deep breath, "I did, Mr. Daryl told me about Zack, I'm sorry he's dead."

Carol sighed, hugging her a little tighter, "I know sweetie."

Mia pulled away and smiled, "Miss Carol, can we walk the gardens before dinner?" Carol noticed the twinkle in her eye but smiled and nodded.

When they got to the yard, she noticed Daryl hanging around the pig pen, but she just listened to Mia as she went on and on about her day. Mia walked them straight to the pig pen, "Hey Mr. Daryl! How are the babies today?"

Daryl and Mia had planned this the night before. Mia was supposed to get Carol into the yard with him, away from the wall of women that seemed to hover around Carol now. He looked up squinting at Mia, "Seem good, Rick said they're eatin' a ton."

Mia giggled when Daryl reached over and tickled her belly, his eyes on Carol, "Why don't you go on and get us a good spot in the kitchen, let me and Carol talk for a minute."

Mia beamed, "Ok!"

Carol sighed watching Mia bounce back up the drive toward the yard. Carol looked at him, "What do you want? You got me here alone."

Daryl snickered, "She's just tryin' to help don't be mad at her."

Carol shook her head, "I could never be mad at her."

Daryl sighed, "You moved out, didn't tell me, just moved your stuff out."

Carol nodded, "Give you more privacy so you can have your lady friends over without me around."

Daryl groaned, "It's not like that."

Carol took a step toward him; he had never seen her eyes so intense before, "What is it like then Daryl? Why don't you enlighten me? I mean you're not the only one that needs a quick fuck, this way I don't have to worry about being embarrassed when I ask Michonne to let me have the cell for an hour. This is just much better this way." She spun on her heels and headed toward the kitchen area.

Daryl stood there, fists at his sides, what the fuck just happened? Who was she fucking? Was she sleeping with someone all this time and he didn't know? He scrubbed a hand over his face and with a growl followed her. He was going to find out who this asshole was if it was the last thing he did.

**-Demons-**

He was a damn stalker, that's what he was. For the next few days he wasn't far behind her, watching her every move. He knew the women of the group were trying to fix her up with one of the Woodbury man. It made his blood boil. Of course what was worse was his little fan club was back to showing up in the guard tower and his cell, both Anna and Veronica tearful, begging for things to go back the way it was. But Daryl didn't want any part of that; he sent them packing every time. What he should've done before but wasn't strong enough to do.

He would figure out something, he had too. He thought about asking Rick for advice but he knew that Rick wasn't happy with him either. So he was stuck to stalking her. Mia helped him, making sure that at least at dinner he got to sit with her, but she wouldn't look at him or hardly talk to him. It was killing him.

It was at dinner one night when shit went from bad to worse. Mia was sitting between them chattering on and on about her day, when a very drunk Anna walked up to their table, tears in her eyes. "You know Carol, why are you fooling yourself? I mean you're his sister or even mother figure. Hell how old are you? You have to be what ten, fifteen years older than him."

Daryl growled, "Think it's best if ya went the fuck back inside."

Anna shook her head, "NO! I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking! Why Daryl? Why don't you want me? Wasn't I good at it? You always came hard when I sucked you off. Come on baby please come up to the tower with me and let me make you feel good!"

Mia looked at Carol, "What is she talking about?"

Anna turned on her, "And you! You aren't his daughter, you're nothing but a …."

Anna didn't have time to finish her sentence; Carol was up grabbing the back of her hair. She slammed her head into the table, breaking the younger woman's nose, she leaned in whispering into her ear, "I don't give a shit what you say to me or to this dumb ass, but YOU say one fucking word to that little girl and I'll kill you."

Rick was on his feet, "Whoa, we all need to calm down here."

Carol released her hold on Anna's hair stepping back, "We're done here, right Anna?"

Anna had her hand to her nose, blood flowing down her face, "Yeah we're good. I'm sorry."

Carol nodded to Mia, "Come on doll face, let's go back to my cell and read a book before bed."

Mia nodded, her eyes wide as saucers. Carol took her hand and they started into the prison, Mia was looking at Carol funny. Carol sighed, "What?"

Mia smiled, "That was totally WICKED!"

Carol laughed, hugging her to her side, she crouched down in front of her, "I don't care what anyone says about me. I've heard worse, but as soon as they talk about you, all bets are off and they're dead meat. You got that?"

Mia nodded, throwing her arms around Carol's neck and hugging her, "Thank you Miss Carol, I love you."

Carol felt her heart swell, felt it warm, she hugged Mia back, "I love you too sweetie."

Daryl watched them, aching to be there with them, hugging the two of them. He watched them head inside and he sighed walking toward his own cellblock. Tomorrow he would figure out something, he had to be with her, he needed her. He hadn't slept in days, because he couldn't hear her in the bunk beneath him. Carol was his light in this world and he hated it took all this to figure it out.

**-Demons-**

Carol felt like the head cheerleader at the prom. It seemed that everyone was trying to fix her up. Sasha had one of the older men from Woodbury, Jerry bringing her candies every afternoon. Tyreese and Karen were working on Bob the medic getting him to ask her out for a walk. But it was Michonne that was the evil genius. A few weeks before Rick and Daryl brought in Owen. Owen had been a beat cop in Atlanta before the dead rose, he was tall; well build, with strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Michonne had seen him clock Carol before so she figured he was the best choice for her friend. Michonne sat down across from him one morning at breakfast, "So Owen, what do you think of Carol?"

Owen took a sip from his coffee cup, "What? She's with Daryl, everyone knows that."

Michonne smirked, sitting back a little, "She's not, sharing a cell with me right now."

Owen's lip curled up a little, "Really, well that's interesting."

Michonne nodded, "Very, thought you might like to know."

Owen smirked, "I think I have watch with her tomorrow night."

Michonne smiled getting up, "That's what I heard. Enjoy." Michonne chuckled as she walked away; sitting behind Owen, eating his breakfast was Daryl. She could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. She smiled to herself as she walked into the prison; this was going to be a good day.

**-Demons-**

Daryl followed Owen after breakfast, stopping the man just outside of Cellblock D, "Listen, watch schedule got changed, you need to take mine tonight because of a run we got comin' up."

Owen folded his arms over his chest and smiled, "Oh I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Carol was on watch tomorrow would it?"

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, just take the damn change! Jesus."

Owen smirked to himself, "Sure no problem Daryl."

Daryl walked away thinking the matter was taken care of. He'd take watch with Carol the next night and then he'd have a chance to do something for her, be able to talk to her. Something.

The next night came and he paced the observation tower platform walking back and forth hoping he didn't do anything stupid, or say something stupid. He was just going to tell her, be open to her about how he felt. He knew that was like walking a damn mine field but he had to do something.

When the door to the observation platform opened Veronica stepped out and smiled at him, "Hey there handsome."

Daryl shook his head, "OH FUCK NO! Back inside!"

Veronica shook her head, "I'm on watch tonight."

Daryl looked at her, "What?"

Veronica nodded, "Michonne asked me to take Carol's watch, since you two are mad at each other. I figured it give us all night to work this out. I figured since Anna got drunk and screwed up pissing off Carol you'd pick me now. Besides Carol is walking the yard with Owen. They looked really close."

Daryl squinted his eyes and there walking the fences were that big asshole with Carol. He heard her laugh fill the air and his heart sank. He had no idea what he was going to now. He knew he had to talk to one warrior princess, because he had a feeling Michonne was making him suffer a little longer than he should.

Daryl pointed to the opposite side of the platform, "We're on watch, so go over there and fucking watch!"

Veronica sighed, moving to the other side of the platform. Daryl watched Carol and Owen as they headed back inside, his fists clenched so hard at his side that his nails were biting into his skin. There was no way in HELL that some other assholes was going to come in and take her away from him. He had been a fucking fool, but he wasn't insane and he knew the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome. He was going to have to do something out of his comfort zone if he was going to get back in with Carol. He just hoped he could get around her personal samurai to do it.

**-Demons-**

Daryl had made it through watch without killing Veronica. He stormed into the prison and ran right into Michonne who was leaning against the wall waiting on him, a smirk on her face, "How was watch?"

Daryl growled, pointing his finger in her face, "I know what'cha been doin'. Ya can't keep me from her."

Michonne chuckled, "Not trying too, just making sure you work EXTRA hard to get a chance. You got off easy before; she was always there, giving you whatever you needed. But what did you do for her?"

Daryl's chest was heaving now, "I did plenty! I looked for her little girl; I saved her ass I don't know how many fuckin' times!"

Michonne nodded, "Yup, but that was it, did you ever hold her when she was scared? Did you ever encourage her; ask her how her day was? Bring HER food, instead of her bringing it to you? Look around Daryl, it's the end of the damn world and we don't know how long we have. You wasted it because you're too much of a pussy to act."

Daryl growled, slamming his fist next to her head, "Don't call me that!"

Michonne sighed, tapping his temple, "Get pass your demons Daryl, if you don't you'll NEVER have her. She has them of her own, locks them up tight inside her, she needs you but you need to make sure that's what you want."

Daryl felt defeated, he moved away from her, sliding down the wall across from Michonne and landing hard on his ass, "I don't know how….I don't…never loved somebody before."

Michonne nodded, looking down at him, "Well you have to crawl before you walk Dixon. I know you can do it, but don't think I won't make you jump through some hoops first. That woman deserves more but I think you can give it to her. Night Daryl."

Daryl sat there for the longest time; he had to figure out something. Michonne's words were ringing in his head. He pushed off from the floor and stalked toward his cell, he had an idea.

**-Demons-**

Carol laughed as Owen's face wrinkled at the oatmeal that Beth had made, "Is that vomit?"

Carol slapped at his chest, "Be nice! She's learning."

Owen chuckled, "I know, but damn that looks bad."

Carol filled his bowl handing it to him, "Go on, go eat that before it turns into one big lump."

Owen nodded, "I'm calling you if I chip a tooth."

Carol shook her head, filling bowls as people got in line for breakfast. She was only half paying attention when a hand shot out to enclose her wrist gently. She knew the star tattoo on the hand, she looked up slowly to look into Daryl's eyes, "Mornin' Carol, how are you today?"

Carol was taken aback, in the three years she had known him he had never asked her how she was, "I'm fine, how are you?"

Daryl smirked, "Great now, comin' to eat with me and Mia? Was gonna take her to pick berries later, we'd like ya to come."

Carol looked over at Mia who was already eating her oatmeal the little girl waved at her and smiled. Carol nodded, trying to fight the smirk on her face, "Sure, sounds good."

Daryl nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "So you'll eat with us too, right? Tell me about your day yesterday and shit?"

Carol was worried she had passed out and hit her damn head, he was trying to make small talk with her, Daryl NEVER did that with anyone. "I'll be there as soon as I finish handing out breakfast."

Daryl nodded, "Great, save ya a seat."

As he walked away she felt herself blush a little, she hated that he made her feel that way. She wanted to be mad at him, she was mad at him, she was hurt. But here he was combing his hair and trying, she told herself that she missed her friend, but she knew that just him grabbing her wrist like that made that little spark of hope burn in her heart. She sighed; she needed to be strong, like Michonne said make him crawl a little.

Across the kitchen area, Owen narrowed his eyes. The governor had been very clear on his job here, what he didn't count on was Carol. She was soft and elegant, even before the world went to shit not many women were like that. But here she was dropped into his lap. He narrowed his eyes at Dixon as he talked to her, the governor would reward him for killing him. And now with him talking to Carol and smiling at HIS Carol, he would make sure it was painful, Carol was HIS and no man would stand in his way, not even the governor.

**Well there you go….REVIEW ME!**


	4. Desperate

Chapter 4…..Desperate

**Well it makes me laugh how all of you were like kill that asshole about Owen. He really is a twisted little freak. I can't wait to let his freakiness build until he does the unthinkable. I'll let you roll that around in your head and wonder what I mean by that….LOL. I really am a sadist…sorry**** Ok, well on with the story, because you begged for another chapter here it is.**

**-Demons-**

_Desperate – the act of feeling helpless out of control_

Carol had gotten up early and headed out to the kitchen area. She loved being up when the sun was just kissing the horizon. She smiled at Rick and Carl as they made their way down to the animal pens and the gardens. They were doing so much better now, Carl was trying so hard to be a kid, instead of the cold shut off half man he was just a year ago. It made Carol happy to see how far they had gotten.

Carol was snapped out of her thoughts as Judith's bubbly babble filled the air. She looked up to see Michonne carrying the girl on her hip coming toward her. Carol smiled, "Well this is new, how did you get little Jude watch?"

Michonne shrugged smiling at the little girl in her arms, "Well Rick was trying to get out here to work and I heard her, sometimes it's nice to just hold something so innocent."

Carol watched the haunted look in her friend's eyes, she knew about Michonne's two little girls. The two had talked about a lot of things over the past year and she knew the feeling. Sometimes when the ghosts got to be too much the demons haunted her, she would just pick up Judith for a little bit and it made the noise go away. No one could look at the little girl and not want to smile.

Michonne smiled at Judith, "Where is her food?"

Carol laughed, "Oh well, we've moved onto oatmeal now, so you might wear some of it."

Michonne laughed cooing to the little girl, "You won't do that to me will you sweet pea?"

Judith let out a loud laugh and the two women laughed along with her, but the laughing was short lived. Screams filled the air followed by gun shots. Carol looked at Michonne and she motioned toward the prison, "GO! I got her!" Michonne knew that Carol's first thought was of Mia. The little girl was in a cell with another one of the orphans from Woodbury.

Carol ran her legs burning as she pumped them, she had to get to her. She had to protect her, she wasn't losing another child. Not like this.

**-Demons-**

Daryl pulled himself from his bunk, his bones and joints popping and cracking. He felt older than hell in the morning. He knew he needed to get outside and help with reinforcing the fences, but for once he wanted to lay back down and go to sleep. He sighed standing up he pulled on a clean shirt and pulled his crossbow from the top bunk. That was when he heard the first scream. He tore out of the cell just in time to see a walker go for Glenn, the walker was one of the Woodbury men, Steve and he was a big son of bitch. Daryl screamed, "DUCK!"

Glenn fell to the floor just as an arrow sailed through the air and hit walker Steve in the eye taking him down. There was chaos all around as he helped Glenn to his feet, the two of them moving down the stairs in time to see a walker bite into another of their group. Daryl moved fast, he saw Mia on the floor, scooting away from a walker that was her cellmate, Becky. Daryl felt sick as he release another arrow to stop the girl walker from getting Mia. He ran at her, motioning for her to stand up.

Mia was sobbing as she stood up and launched herself into Daryl's arms. He adjusted her on his hip as he took down two more walkers with his knife. His bow now on his back, Mia screamed as another walker moved toward Daryl coming up behind him. That's when she saw Carol, her machete in hand she sliced through the walker's head.

Daryl turned around and handed off Mia to Carol. Pushing the two of them behind him, he covered them, watching as the other residents of cellblock D flee for the yard. Glenn caught up with him, "I think we got them all."

Daryl nodded, Mia's sobs were bouncing off the walls, "Let's get everybody outside and do a head count. Then we'll come back in here and clean this shit up and figure out where the hell they came from."

Daryl put his hand on Carol's back, "Come on." She nodded, her arms gripping Mia as they walked out into the yard. People were crying and screaming, some were holding loved ones in their arms that were already dying from walker bites.

Mia buried her head into Carol's chest, "I want to wake up now!"

Carol looked at Daryl and he put his hand on Mia's back, "I do too sweetheart, I do too."

**-Demons-**

It seems like hours before the eerie calm settled over the yard. No one was allowed back inside until a full sweep could be done of the cell blocks. Carol and Michonne with the help of Maggie and Beth had gotten breakfast cooked, though not many wanted to eat. Carol walked around and told them all they had to eat something, keep up the strength. She kept Mia at her side, not wanting to lose track of the girl if something more happened. It could be the governor for all they knew.

Daryl watched her as she worked the group, taking care of each one of them. The death toll was high; they had lost twelve, two by friendly fire from some of the Woodbury folks who weren't the best shoots. He scrubbed his hand over his face and walked toward her and Mia, picking the girl up and hugging her to him, "Ya alright sweetheart?"

Mia nodded, "Miss Carol made me eat some oatmeal."

Daryl nodded, "That's good. You need to eat, too damn skinny, both of you."

Mia nodded, "Miss Carol didn't eat yet, she's been too busy."

Daryl sighed, looking over at Carol who was talking to some of the kids, "Well we'll fix that. I haven't eaten yet either." He carried Mia with him and collected two bowls from Beth. Then they walked over to a table, Daryl nodding to Carol.

She walked over and he patted the seat next to him, "Come on, ya gotta eat too."

Carol sighed sitting down, Mia crawled from Daryl's lap into hers, her arms going around Carol's neck, "Can I sleep with you tonight Miss Carol?"

Carol closed her eyes, pulling the girl closer, "Of course you can. I'd love the company."

Daryl nodded, "I'll be on watch in D tonight, I'll keep an eye out so you two can rest."

Carol sighed, "You have to sleep too Daryl."

Daryl nodded, "I will, but I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to ya. Way I see it, ya saved my ass back there, I owe ya."

Carol smirked, "It was kind of nice saving you for once."

Daryl snorted, "Pfft, one to hundred woman, ya got a lot of ground to cover." He loved seeing even the faint of a smile on her face, he tapped her bowl, "Come on now, eat up."

Across the yard, Owen watched the little would be family as they ate their breakfast. He smiled to himself; he had almost gotten rid of Dixon and the kid one fail sweep. He had found the kid Patrick in the showers, he most of died in the night because he was wondering around the shower room moaning. All Owen did was lead him back to D and let him go. He only wished the little fucker would've taken out someone of meaning. He couldn't go back to the governor empty handed and he wouldn't. Before he left the prison, he would kill Dixon and Grimes, making sure that Carol was by his side. He smiled, hauling another body to be taken to the makeshift cemetery, this was too easy.

**-Demons-**

As the council made their way through the cellblock, they couldn't believe the damage done. It seemed like for every step forward, there were two back. Rick sighed, "How did this happen?"

Hershel shook his head, "I don't know, we don't know, but Patrick was sick yesterday and we think he may have died during the night."

Rick nodded, "But his cell is in C, how did he get into D, we keep the doors locked at night to keep this kind of thing from happening."

Daryl shook his head, "We don't know, found a bunch of blood in the shower room. Foot prints matched his. We think someone found him and let him out."

Rick sighed, "Jesus, like the rats along the fence, someone is working against us here."

Hershel nodded, "It looks like."

Rick walked out of the cell block, Daryl hot on his heels, "We need to get this cleaned up. Maybe move everyone into C for the night. Strength in numbers and maybe we'll flush out this PERSON."

Daryl nodded, "Alright sounds good. What about watch shifts?"

Rick walked over to Glenn and Maggie and Daryl headed toward Carol, "You, Mia, and Michonne can bunk in my cell. We're movin' everybody over to C for the night. Get what ya need and I'll wait for ya."

Carol nodded, walking into Mia's cell first. She felt vomit rise up in her throat, there was blood everywhere, she covered her mouth and felt herself start to shake, she had come that close to losing the little girl. She felt Daryl's hand on her back and she turned. Before she knew what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Neither one of them said anything for a long time, they both loved that little girl and they both almost lost her.

Daryl didn't care if it was a dirty thing to use their love for Mia to win her back, he didn't care. He was a desperate man and right now with her in his arms he found home. He had never really held her before. He had carried her, had her on the back of the bike with him, hell they had shared a bunk on the nights that the winter was too brutal. But he had never held her like a man holds his woman. He took a deep breath, putting his nose in her hair, hoping the moment wouldn't end.

Carol was wrestling with being in his arms, on one hand she was clinging to him like she had for the past three years. His arms were the one place she felt safe, just being with him however that had to be had always been enough. But then Anna and Veronica's faces came into her mind, the two of them laughing at her, _'Look at that silly old bitch, he doesn't want her. That's pity he's showing her because NO ONE wants to hold her.'_ Carol pushed away from him, looking at the floor, her voice sounding broken even to her, "I need to get her stuff."

Daryl felt the lost of her in his arms right away, "Yeah, sure." He watched her, looking for any sign that things were better, but she wouldn't look at him. She kept her head down and packed up a few of Mia's things and put the small back pack over her shoulder.

She looked up at him, "I need to get some of my stuff, I won't be but a minute."

Daryl stepped out of her way, but as she passed he gently took her hand stopping her. She looked up at him and he saw all the doubt there in her eyes, "I ain't lettin' nothin' get to ya or her. I know ya don't trust me, but I swear that."

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "I know Daryl. Thank you."

He let her go and followed her toward her cell. He waited outside, not trusting himself to be so close to her again. He had tonight and tonight her and Mia would be in his cell where they belonged. He just hoped she would realize that.

**-Demons-**

Veronica sobbed as they lowered Anna into the ground. They had been together since the start, college roommates that made it out of Atlanta and found Woodbury. Sure they had used their bodies to get them to safety, but they had one hell of a ride as they did. Her head snapped up to see Daryl walking across the yard with Carol and that little brat in tow. She had to make sure she was safe; she had to make sure she survived in this world and Daryl Dixon would be the key to that. She just hoped he bought her lie.

**-Demons-**

When Daryl got to his cell that night he was exhausted. They had dug twelve graves, fought walkers who were beating down their fences and even fixed their broken water line. As soon as he stepped into the cell, he felt out of place. On the top bunk wrapped around each other sound asleep were Mia and Carol. He walked over pulling the blanket over them.

He heard movement on the lower bunk and looked down to see Michonne staring at him, "They just fell asleep, Mia was having trouble."

Daryl nodded, "I figured." He looked at the floor and motioned to the mattress there, "Who did that?"

Michonne smiled, "Carol, who do you think? She didn't want you sleeping on the floor."

Daryl nodded; he was just going to ease onto the floor when a soft knock came on the cell bars. He turned to see Veronica standing there, "I need to talk to you, it's important."

Daryl groaned and looked up to see Carol's eyes on him, "Yeah alright, but this better be damn important."

Daryl walked out and followed Veronica to the common room, "What the fuck is so damn important?"

Veronica pulled from her brief acting courses in college, making her chin tremble, "I'm pregnant."

**Ok, you best REVIEW ME! **


	5. Love

Chapter 5…..Love

**Well because of the screams and pleas (you know who you are…LOL) I'm posting ONE more chapter. I have not posted on Summer Fire or Mr. Dixon to get this one out to you. I hope you all like the way Daryl handles this. I think it's a very DARYL way. Don't worry about Veronica, I have plans for her. Here we go!**

**Sorry I didn't get back to everyone who reviewed! It's been a rough day and I honestly can't thank all of you enough! I've gotten some really sweet PMs too! That means the world to me! So thank you! I promise I will answer everyone on this chapter.**

**Also check out 'Darkest Parts of Me' a joint story by me and Vickih. Thanks!**

**-Demons-**

_Love- the feeling that makes you put someone else in front of yourself_

Daryl didn't move, he just stared at her, his mind working overtime. He knew she wasn't pregnant; he had double wrapped it each time he was with both of them afraid he would have the same fate as Merle and end up with the clap and then Carol would know.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "CAROL! Come out here please."

Carol slid off the bunk, looking at Michonne; they had both heard what the little witch said. Michonne nodded to her, standing up she gave her hand a squeeze. Carol nodded heading out of the curtain.

Mia sat up and looked at Michonne, "Mr. Daryl's pregnant?"

Michonne chuckled, "Yes he is."

Mia looked at her funny, "Who's baby is it?"

Michonne just couldn't help herself, you either laugh or cry, "It's Mr. Rick's, they're in love."

Mia just stared at her, not sure if the woman was kidding or not. Michonne tickled her belly, "Lay down sweetie, Carol will be right back."

Mia laid back and Michonne covered her up hoping that things outside of the cell didn't go as badly as she thought.

**-Demons-**

Carol came out of the cell and didn't know what was going to happen. She hugged herself looking at Daryl and Veronica. Daryl didn't look at her, "Well Carol it seems that Veronica thinks I'm going to be a daddy and I want you to hear every word of this. So stay here."

Carol shook her head, "Daryl…"

Daryl turned his head to her, "If you ever cared for me at all you'll stay here."

Carol swallowed hard and nodded her head. Daryl took Veronica by the arm and started pulling her to the stairs. Carol stood there, not sure what the hell to do, but she stayed.

Veronica was nervous, she had no idea what he was doing, "Daryl?"

Daryl huffed, "Oh no woman if you're havin' my baby we best get a test." He stopped at Hershel's cell, "Hershel I need ya out here."

Hershel came to the door and pulled back the curtain looking at the two of them, "Daryl?"

Daryl nodded to Veronica, "Veronica thinks she's pregnant will ya give us a test."

Veronica was screwed she knew it; she shook her head, "NO! I meant to say I was pregnant and I lost the baby."

Daryl nodded, the storm clouds crossing his face, "Oh well then ya best go in there and let Hershel check ya out make sure ya ain't dyin' or nothin'."

Veronica shook her head, "NO, I don't….I already lost a baby."

Hershel sighed, "Well if you lost a baby we need to check you out and put you on some medicine and things. It's for the best honey."

Veronica stomped her feet, "I'M LYING OK! I just wanted you to pick me! PROTECT ME!"

Daryl looked up at Carol; her eyes were glued on the two of them. The whole group, who were crammed into the cellblock, were watching them now. Daryl stepped up toward Veronica making her shrink back, "Well let me tell ya somethin', I AIN'T PICKIN' YOUR ASS!" Daryl pointed to Carol, "Ya see that woman right there, if I'm with ANYONE it's HER! I fucked up, I slept with ya, but I love her. So ya see me comin' ya go the other fuckin' way! YA HEAR?"

Veronica shook her head, "Yes." She looked down at the ground and ran from the cellblock.

Daryl looked around at everyone, his chest heaving, "I KNOW GET A GOOD LOOK. WE AIN'T GOT NO DAMN SECRETS IN THIS PLACE! JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YA ALL KNEW I FUCKED UP. I DON'T DESERVE TO SHARE AIR WITH THAT WOMAN UP THERE." He pointed to Carol again, "BUT I AIN'T GONNA DO THAT SHIT AGAIN."

Daryl stomped up the stairs and walked toward Carol, glaring at her almost, "What? Ya need sleep woman, get to bed."

Carol nodded her head, not sure what the hell she should do. She stepped into the cell and Michonne raised an eyebrow at her. Carol didn't have time to say anything; Daryl came in behind her, "I'm goin' on watch. Call for Rick if ya need anythin'." He grabbed his crossbow and was gone.

Michonne looked at Carol, "Well that was entertaining."

Carol shook her head, trying not to smile, "Did he just say all that?"

Michonne nodded, "Like some damn romance novel or something."

Carol crawled onto the top bunk, snuggling against Mia her mind racing. He said he loved her. The sound of his voice declaring himself in the middle of everyone rattled around in her head. As she closed her eyes she fell into the most restful sleep she had in years.

**-Demons-**

Daryl had gone to the tower and relieved Tyreese and Karen, telling them he had the rest of the night. He paced back and forth going over in his head what he had said. Still not sure what the fuck he was thinking. He said he loved her. Only he would tell her he loved her, while another woman was claiming to be pregnant with his baby. He sighed as Rick came into the tower, "Thought you might want to talk about it."

Daryl grunted, pulling at his hair, "What the FUCK did I just do?"

Rick chuckled, "Well you told Carol you loved her, I figured you'd be halfway to Canada by now."

Daryl stopped and looked at him, "What was I thinkin'? There I am with another woman sayin' that she was havin' my baby and I say that shit. Real fuckin' good." Daryl slammed his fist into his own head.

Rick went over grabbing his arm, "WHOA, WHOA! Hold on there, now I agree it wasn't the best time, but ya pulled the band aid off and got it out there. Plus ya didn't hide it from Carol. That's got to count for something."

Daryl sat down in the chair they used for watch with a thud, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doin' anymore. I hear shit in my head. My brother and my pa, tellin' me that I ain't good for nothin'. Why the fuck am I draggin' Carol down with me."

Rick crouched down in front of Daryl, "When you love someone, well you don't think about what you need anymore. The way I see it, you've loved Carol for a long time, real long time. You looked for Sophia, when the rest of us were too busy with stupid shit. You took a bullet and an arrow, not worrying about yourself. You stopped her from running at Sophia; you dropped your gun, with walkers still there. You're first thought was to save Carol. You got her off the farm and found her in tombs. Every time you come into the room, I watch you look for her first. If Carol is fine you're fine. Daryl, the only two people that didn't know you and Carol loved each other was YOU and CAROL."

Daryl sat there, not sure what to do. He looked at Rick, "What do I do?"

Rick sighed, "Well you need to move slow. Carol's hurt and a woman hurt is never good, they're worse than wounded animals and meaner than hell. First things first, you have to stop running away. You have her in your cell right now. I can drag my feet and get you another night with all of us on top of each other. But when she wakes up, you better be there. Start there."

Daryl nodded, "Alright, sounds good."

Daryl stood up as Rick headed toward the door, "Hey Rick?"

Rick turned, "Yeah?"

Daryl sighed, "Thanks."

Rick nodded, "Come to me if you need anything, but for God sakes, keep your junk in your pants unless Carol is the one taking it out."

Daryl blushed and ducked his head. Rick left him to his thoughts. When Glenn came to relieve him, he headed to his cell. They were all asleep when he got there, he covered up Carol and Mia, the little girl had kicked off the blankets. He leaned down placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. He gently ran his hand over Carol's and then settled in for the night. Michonne laid there watching him, she was impressed. He had come back and that was something in her book. She just hoped he was able to follow through. Carol had been hurt enough, but she guessed so had Daryl.

**-Demons-**

Daryl woke up to an empty cell. He got up and got dressed; ignoring the looks he got from the others as he walked through the kitchen area. Rick, Glenn, Hershel, Carol, Michonne, Mia, Maggie, and Sasha were all gathered around a big map of the prison they had found. He nodded to Rick. Rick sighed, "We need to double check the rest of the prison, make sure there aren't any surprises for us."

Hershel sighed, "We also need to figure out what is making everyone sick. Bob and I have four people down in the clinic. So anyone going into the clinic make sure you wear a mask, we don't need to lose anyone because of an epidemic."

Carol nodded, "We're asking that everyone wash their hands more often and if anyone feels sick even for a minute they go to Hershel or Bob."

Rick sighed, "Ok, well we need everyone to get something to eat and then we'll divide up the jobs and call a general meeting."

Daryl walked over to the counter and took three bowls of oatmeal, one for him, one for Mia, and one for Carol. He walked back setting it in front of them and then he sat down next to Mia who was staring at him funny.

Rick came over with his bowl and was talking to Daryl the two men trying to figure out who should do what for the day.

Mia was mad; she wanted Daryl to be with Miss Carol, she wanted them to be her new family. But there Daryl sat with Rick. She stood up and walked closer to Rick. Rick and Daryl stopped talking and Rick smiled at her, "Hey Mia, you alright?"

Mia drew her leg back and kicked Rick in the shin as hard as she could. Daryl grabbed her, "MIA!"

Rick groaned, grabbing his shin, "What the hell did I do?"

Mia's face twisted up and Daryl knew that tears were going to fall. He set her in front of him on the table, "Mia, why did you kick him?"

Mia looked at Carol, her chin trembling, "Well…Michonne said you and Mr. Rick were going to have a baby and you were in love, but I want you to be in love with Miss Carol. So you can be my new mommy and daddy."

Michonne slapped her palm to her forehead, "Shit." She chuckled a little and looked up to see Carol glaring at her, "What? I didn't know she would believe me!"

Daryl sighed, wiping the tears that were now spilling from her little eyes, "Mia, me and Rick ain't havin' a baby. To have a baby ya need a man and a woman."

Mia hiccupped a sob, "Really?"

Carol nodded, now rubbing her back, "Rick and Daryl aren't a couple, Michonne was just kidding."

Rick glared at Michonne, "Really?"

Michonne chuckled, "A girl has to keep busy, now let's work on the plan for the day."

Daryl looked at Mia, "You better now?"

Mia nodded, throwing her arms around his neck, talking into his neck, "I'm sorry Mr. Rick."

Rick chuckled, "It's alright, I don't blame you. I'm a pretty good catch." He winked at Michonne.

Michonne groaned, "Keep thinking that."

Everyone laughed and Mia peeked out from Daryl's neck, smiling up at Carol so wide, Carol felt her breath catch. She really did love that little girl. Daryl looked up at Carol and gave her a half smile, he was glad to see happiness on her face, her eyes looked alive. That smile was what made Daryl Dixon not afraid of the love he felt.

**Alright! There you go! REVIEW ME!**


	6. Obession

Chapter 6….Obsession

**Well, I'm so glad that everyone loved the last chapter and my little hint at Rickyl…though I ship Caryl, I'm a woman and God would I love to know what that would look like…teehee. Anyone else notice how yummy Rick is looking this season? Sorry…I'm better now….but Daryl is off limits in my mind, Carol would kill me…LOL.**

**On with the chapter! Thanks for all the love you guys! I'm loving this one and hope you are too!**

**-Demons-**

_Obsession – an overwhelming affection toward a person or object most of the time not returned_

There was no time to talk to her alone. As soon as breakfast was finished and the whole Rick thing was cleared up, they divided up into teams, with Carol going with Hershel and Bob to the clinic to help with the sick. By the time he realized that Owen was in his group he was pissed as hell. He didn't know if it was just the fact the man eye fucked Carol each chance he got or if it was the fact that he just felt something was off with him, but Daryl didn't like the man.

They advanced down the dark halls of the tombs, Daryl in the front with his bow raised. As they got closer to the old laundry room, they heard the moans. Daryl nodded to Glenn who in turn gave hand signals to the others. Daryl counted down to three whispering the words and then opened the door. When they got inside they saw two of the older Woodbury women. They had blood coming from their walker eyes and they were feasting on what looked like a third woman. Daryl and Glenn made quick work of the women. Just as Daryl turned, Owen fired his gun into the head of the woman on the ground.

Daryl grabbed him, "WHAT THE FUCK? If there are more down here they will hear and then what the fuck will ya do, Jesus asshole!"

Daryl stormed passed him, heading down the hallway to continue on. Owen smirked at Glenn, "Wow he really doesn't like me."

Glenn glared at him, "Just a word of advice, Carol is off limits."

Owen squared his chin, "I didn't see a ring on her finger."

Glenn wanted to deck the man, he stepped closer, "That woman is like family and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for family. Daryl and Carol deserve to be together, so BACK OFF."

As Glenn left the room the others following him, Owen smiled, he would just have to make sure Carol knew she other options. He whistled a little as he followed after the others. Glad that he was getting under their skin, it was going to be a good day.

**-Demons-**

Carol had been on her feet all day, she hardly saw Mia and that was driving her crazy. She had finally left Hershel and Bob. Two more died and she heard about the three in the tombs. If they kept up at this rate there wouldn't be anyone left by the end of the week.

She was just turning the corner, not focused on where she was going too caught up in her own head, when a strong hand went over her mouth. She squealed as she was picked up and shoved into a supply closet. She turned figuring she was going to give Daryl a piece of her mind, but it wasn't him.

It was Owen.

He pushed her up against the wall, leaning on one hand, he stroked his hand down her arm, "I've been waiting to get you alone all day."

Carol pushed him back, "Well you could've just stopped me in the hall instead of scaring the shit out of me."

Owen chuckled, leaning against the wall opposite of her; he ran his eyes up and down her, "You know Dixon isn't the only one in the prison that sees what a beauty you are."

Carol was suddenly feeling how small the room was, it wasn't like she didn't think Owen was attractive, he was. It was just she had no idea where her own heart was right now. She had loved Daryl for so long she wasn't ready to move on yet. She was hurt and her heart was broken, but he had said in front of the whole cellblock how much he loved her the night before. "Owen, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired."

Owen stepped up, cupping her cheek, "Well I'll make this short."

His lips crushed against hers so hard she could hardly breathe. She slapped at his chest, trying to push him away, but he didn't stop. When his hand cupped her breast, she brought her knee up and used all her might to collide with his erection.

Owen couldn't believe how intoxicating she was, her smell, the way her skin felt, the taste of her lips. He hadn't meant to kiss her; he really just wanted her to know that Daryl wasn't the only choice. But then he got close and he couldn't help himself. The governor had given him women over the past year, but this one. She was like fine wine, so elegant and sweet. When his hand found her breast, he was lost in the firmness, even at her age they were amble breasts. He hadn't seen the knee coming and he doubled over grabbing his crotch, feeling like his dick was now in his throat.

He roared out at her, grabbing her ankle, making her fall to the ground. He moved crawling over her. She was on her stomach, but the feel of her underneath him, had him forgetting about his throbbing member, this woman would be his.

Carol was starting to panic and she remembered the training that Daryl had given her. She felt his breath on her neck and she bucked her head back, busting his nose. She scrambled pulling the door open she darted down the hallway.

Once she got to the common room, Michonne looked up and saw her face. The left side was already swelling from where she slammed into the cement floor. Michonne got up from the couch where she had been talking to Rick, pulling on the man's arm. The two of them were to her side, Michonne putting her hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking away, "Carol, what happened?"

Carol sighed, willing back the tears, "I was walking back from the clinic and Owen grabbed me."

Rick's face went hard, "This was Owen?"

Carol nodded, looking over she saw Mia sitting with Beth watching them, "Can we do this somewhere else? I don't….Mia."

Michonne and Rick nodded, Michonne calling over to Mia, "Miss Carol slipped and fell me and Mr. Rick are taking her to get cleaned up don't worry ok?"

Mia nodded, Beth seemed to see something was going on so she distracted her as Rick and Michonne got Carol to Daryl's cell.

Michonne sat her down and grabbed some water, starting to clean up her face. Rick had one hand on the top bunk leaning in, "Carol, tell me what happened."

Carol sighed, a few tears running down her face, "I was coming back from the clinic and this hand went over my mouth. I thought it was Daryl, trying to scare me. When I turned around it was Owen. He said….he said that Daryl wasn't the only one that thought I was pretty. I tried to tell him I was tired but he didn't listen. He kissed me. I fought him, slapping his chest but he …he grabbed my…."

Michonne looked at Rick, "Your chest?"

Carol nodded, now holding a wet rag to the side of her face, "I kicked him in the crotch and tried to get away, but he grabbed my ankle and I slammed my face into the floor. I tried to get up but he crawled onto my back…..I head butted him and ran."

Rick nodded, "Alright, I need to get a group together, we can't have him in the prison doing this kind of thing."

Carol stood up and shook her head, "NO! You can't tell Daryl!"

At that moment Daryl appeared at the cell door, "Don't tell Daryl what…..WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

Rick held up his hand, "Daryl now calm down, we're going to find him."

Daryl growled, "OWEN! MOTHER FUCKER!"

Daryl ran down the walkway and down the stairs taking them two at a time. Rick was hot on his heels screaming to Glenn and Tyreese to follow him. Carol looked at Michonne, "What have I done?"

**-Demons-**

Red Rage.

That was what Daryl was seeing as he hightailed it to cellblock D; he knew that coward wouldn't dare come back after what he did. When he got there it was silent. Daryl moved slowly his eyes scanning for any threats, he could hear the thunderous sound of Rick and the others heading toward him. He made his way into the cell that was Owen's. The fucker was long gone; you could tell that he took off in a hurry. As Daryl stepped toward the bunk he saw something pink and lacey sticking out from underneath the pillow on the bottom bunk. Daryl's chest began heaving as he pulled the panties out and stared at them.

He turned when Rick and the others caught up. All of the men standing there out of breath. Rick looked at the pink lace panties in Daryl's hand, "What the hell?"

Glenn felt sick, "Those are Carol's, I got them for her the last run. She said she wanted something a little different. SHIT!"

Daryl's body was vibrating with anger, Rick moved toward him, holding his hands up, "Now Daryl, you need to calm down….she's fine….she's strong….she fought him. Now we'll look for him, but he's probably long gone. It's dark out and we need to get everyone into C, we'll keep guards and watch out for him and search in the morning."

Daryl growled, "HE IS DEAD!"

Rick nodded, "Oh yes he is and you can do it, but let's do a quick sweep and secure this block and then lock it down for the night. No one will go anywhere alone. Alright?"

Daryl nodded, gritting his teeth together so hard he thought they would shatter. Rick took a step toward him, "You with me brother?"

Daryl looked at the panties in his hand and shoved them in his pocket, "No one tells her about this."

Rick and Glenn nodded, both men wanting to protect Carol as much as they could. Daryl stalked out of the cell, hoping that the asshole didn't get far; he wanted to use some arrows tonight.

**-Demons-**

Carol sat on the bottom bunk her legs pulled up to her chest. Michonne had gone to get Hershel, saying she wanted Carol looked at because she hit her head. Carol was trying to get herself under control, but all she could hear in her head was Ed laughing at her. _'See what ya get whore! Flashing your shit all over the prison, nothin' but a WHORE!'_

She shivered a little; she was so caught up in her own head she didn't hear Daryl come in. When she felt a hand on her knee, she looked up to see he was kneeling in front of her. She jumped and he eased onto the bed a little, "Ssshh, it's alright, it's just me."

Carol nodded, "Did you find him?"

Daryl shook his head, his hand going to hers, tracing a soft pattern there, "No, but we got this place locked down and no one is going anywhere alone. We'll find him, I'll find him."

Carol nodded, tears burning in her eyes, her voice was soft, "It's not his fault, it's mine."

Daryl moved onto the bed sliding next to her, he pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair, "Ain't YOUR fault, only thing ya do is be too damn nice to people. Asshole had a big thing for ya and he's gonna pay for that shit."

Carol shook her head, trying to pull away from him, "NO! It's me; besides you I've attracted the same kind of crazy! Look at Ed!"

Daryl groaned, "Carol, if ya ain't noticed I ain't a catch."

Carol pulled away and Daryl let her, she looked at her hands in her lap, "You're more than you think Daryl. You need to start realizing that and you'd never force a woman."

Daryl swallowed, he couldn't bear to see her like this, he moved toward her, cupping his hand on her cheek, slowly making her look at him, his voice strained, "I wouldn't do that, you're right. Did he hurt ya?"

Carol shook her head, "Just knocked me around a little bit."

Daryl felt his stomach twist with the next question, "Did he kiss ya?"

Carol tried to look down again, but he held her in place, her voice a whisper, "Yes, but I tried to get away and I didn't kiss him back."

Daryl nodded, "Why didn't ya?"

Carol took a deep breath, "Because of you."

Daryl leaned in, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip, "Carol, can I kiss ya?"

Carol felt the energy change between the two of them, "Yeah."

It wasn't the greatest kiss in the history of kisses, but it was to them. His lips brushed hers, a soft kiss at first. When her lips moved against his, he moved closer, deepening the kiss, their mouths opening a little and Daryl slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before, he felt like he was touching a little piece of heaven as her warm sweet mouth moved around his. He pulled back a little and looked at her swollen lips, "Ain't gotta worry about him, I won't let him hurt ya."

Carol felt herself coming back to the Earth, her eyes searching his, "But who's going to protect me if you try to hurt me again? I can't Daryl, I just…."

Daryl cupped her face gently with his hands, "Give me a chance woman, that's all I'm askin'. I ain't runnin'."

The curtain opened to the cell and Hershel stepped in, Michonne and Rick right behind him. Rick nodded to Daryl and he sighed getting off the bunk, he gave her a quick wink and half smile as he followed Rick out.

They spent the next twenty minutes working on the new watch schedule and making sure there were enough people. They went through and told the group that if anyone saw Owen they needed to let them know, telling them that he had assaulted Carol, but she was fine. Daryl fucking hated this, he hated that they had to tell everyone that bastard had touched her at all.

When he finally headed toward the cell, he saw Michonne and Rick walking the walkway. He nodded to them, knowing that once their shift was over he would be taking over. When he came into the cell, he saw that Mia was sleeping alone on the top and Carol was on the bottom. He covered Mia up and went to lean down to cover up Carol, but he saw she was awake, "M'sorry, just wanted ya to be warm."

Carol nodded, scooting over in the bunk; she turned her back to him. She had thought this out in her head, she closed her eyes, "Will you lay with me?"

Daryl could barely hear her, "What?"

Carol turned over a little, "Nothing, nevermind."

Daryl was shocked; he toed off his boots and hung his crossbow on the end of the bed, slipping in behind her, his arms going around her. Carol snuggled back into him, her voice shaky, "I'm still pissed at you."

Daryl huffed, "That's alright I'm still pissed at me too." He closed his eyes burying his nose in her hair, "Night woman."

Carol squeezed his arm that was around her, "Good night Daryl."

They both drifted off to sleep feeling safe for once in their lives, both hoping that what they felt for each other in their hearts was enough to keep the demons at bay for the night.

**OK, review me! **


	7. Captive

Chapter 7…..Captive

**Well it's official you guys really hate Owen. I got asked if I had an ex boyfriend I hated named Owen, NOPE, it's just a name I like honestly and I know an Owen who I can't stand. Well this chapter will have you screaming for his nuts and I can't wait! **

**I'm trying to update everything today! After this I'm moving onto Mr. Dixon and Summer Fire! That will be five updates in one day so I hope you guys will be happy! Hugs to all of you! Kaye**

**-Demons-**

_Captive – someone held against their will, or being held back by your emotions_

Daryl couldn't believe it when he woke up still in the bunk with her. They hadn't moved from the spot they were in when they fell asleep. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feel of her against him. He felt blood rushing south and he backed away from her a little, but kept his arm around her, damn he loved her. He'd never really known love. Even his momma, the only woman he loved besides Carol, was cold. But Carol she was gentle, sweet, and warm. Eveything about her was comforting, home. He felt her stir and when she rolled over in his arms, he smiled at her. His voice coming out rough from sleep, "Morin'. How ya feel?"

Carol nodded at him, "I'm fine, how'd you sleep?"

Daryl smirked, "Best night's sleep of my life."

Carol cracked a smile, blushing a little, "Well I guess I finally got you in my bed."

Daryl nodded and moved to kiss those pretty lips of hers when he heard a small voice behind him, "Are you guys going to kiss?"

They both looked over to see Mia hanging her head down to look at them from the top bunk. Daryl snorted, "Well I was gonna kiss her, but ya put a stop to that didn't ya?"

Mia smirked, "I'll go back to sleep." She disappeared and they heard her making fake snoring noises, "Go ahead and kiss her, I'm sleeping."

Carol giggled burying her head in his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Carol smiled; she looked up at him and softly kissed his lips. She could tell by the hardness pressing into her leg and the way his eyes were dark he wanted more, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She patted his chest, "We best get up."

Daryl nodded, he adjusted himself as he stood up, glaring at Mia playfully, "Ya ain't sleepin'!"

Mia opened one eye at him, "Of course I'm sleeping! Didn't you hear me snoring!"

Daryl chuckled, ticking her belly, "Oh I heard you all night!"

Mia sat up, throwing off her blankets, "I DON'T SNORE! Miss Carol tell him!"

Carol chuckled, "Daryl don't pick on her, she's going to get all worked up and kick you this morning instead of Rick."

Daryl smiled at Mia, "Alright peaches and cream, come on let's get some breakfast this morning."

Mia smiled, letting Daryl help her off the top bunk. Daryl grabbed his bow and the three of them headed down to get something to eat. None of them knowing that by the end of the day their worlds would be shattered.

**-Demons-**

Carol kept to herself most of the day. She kept to the clinic helping with the sick, there were two new patients since she went to bed and Hershel and Bob were dead on their feet. Hershel had no idea what could be making them all sick. The thing that scared him the most was the bleeding. It came from their eyes, ears, nose, everywhere. He and Bob were pouring over medical books that Rick and Daryl had gotten them on a run trying to figure out what the hell was taking them down from inside the prison. But so far they hadn't figured anything out yet.

Carol had finally been sent out of the clinic, more like ordered by Bob, he told her they needed her healthy and after what she went through the day before she needed rest. So she went to Daryl's cell and sighed as she pulled back the curtain. She went to sit down on the bunk when she saw a note on her pillow. Her hands shook as she read it, _'You want to see her alive again, you meet us at the silo on RT 42. Come alone, Owen.'_

Carol ran through the prison, asking if anyone had seen Mia. No one had, she knew Daryl was hunting and he wouldn't take her with him and not tell her. She knew that Owen had Mia, she couldn't lose another child. She ran back to the cell, packing a small bag, she was going to get her back one way or another. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

She put her bag on her shoulder and headed out of the cell. Forgetting the note crumpled up on the bed.

**-Demons-**

Owen whistled as he walked down the road. Once in awhile a walker would stumble toward them, but they were easy to take care of. His little charge was dragging her feet behind him, attached to his waist by a rope. If she played her cards right he'd let her live, hell maybe he'd let Carol keep the girl and raise her as his own. If it made Carol happy he was all for it. He felt the rope got tight on his waist and he turned around, "Move your ass kid we don't have all day."

Mia narrowed her eyes at him, "Daryl's going to kill you."

Owen snickered, crouching down in front of her, "Really, is that so?"

Mia nodded her head, tears staining her little face, "That's right my new daddy, Daryl he's going to kill you."

Owen's hand snapped out and he slapped her, Mia screamed out the force of the blow making her fall onto the ground. Owen stood up towering over her, "Now kid we already had this talk, you act up and I'll punish you. And from now on you call me daddy, that dirty redneck isn't going to be doing shit. I made sure I left several little surprises at the prison for him. He's so busy with the sick he wouldn't have time to come looking for you. But Carol, she'll come. NOW GET THE FUCK UP!"

Mia sniffled as she stood up; he turned walking down the road. Mia followed her cheek hurt and she wanted Carol, she wanted her to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She sent up a silent prayer that Daryl would find her and she could go home with her new family. She didn't want to lose them, like she lost her mommy and daddy. One thing was for sure Mia was scared.

**-Demons-**

Daryl had gotten back, right after Carol slipped from the prison. He dumped off his kills to Karen and ended up talking to Rick. It seemed whatever was making people sick was spreading like wild fire. They were going to start putting people in Cellblock D who were sick and trying to keep everyone that wasn't out of there unless they were helping.

Daryl felt exhausted when he got to the cell; he figured that Carol and Mia would be there since he saw Michonne walking the fence with Maggie. He was surprised when they weren't there, his eyes scanning the cell, he figured he'd lie down and try to rest before his watch shift. He flopped down on the bunk and felt the paper dig into his skin. He pulled it out from under him and looked at it; once he read it his mind was moving before his body. He jumped up scanning the room, he saw Carol's bag was gone, he knew she had already left.

He darted down to the kitchen area where Rick was, showing him the note, telling him that he was going after them and if they weren't back by the next morning to send out help. Rick tried to get him to wait till they could get a group together, but Daryl wasn't listening. He was already halfway to the gate, his heart beating in his chest as he got on his bike; he had to get to them. He couldn't let her lose another child. As Carl opened the gate for him, he opened up the throttle on the bike and sped away, his only thought was of his woman and their child.

**-Demons-**

Daryl didn't get far when he saw her duck into the woods; he knew she was trying to get away from him. The note had said to come alone and that what was she was doing. He pulled the bike up to the spot where she had ran into the woods, "CAROL! Don't make me use that bike in there. I fuckin' will, I'm goin' too! She's mine too!" He waited a second, his heart beating heavy, hoping she won't make him ride through the woods to collect her. Seconds later she stepped out of the tree line; his body felt relief just at the sight of her.

Carol walked toward him; he reached out pulling her into him, the bike still vibrating underneath him. He cradled her against him, "We'll find her, now get on."

Carol nodded, wiping at her tears. She knew he was pissed that she took off alone, but she had to get to Mia, she couldn't let another child get taken from her. The little girl was as much hers as she could be; she loved her almost as much as she had loved Sophia. When she got on the bike behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his back.

Daryl felt her shaking and he closed his eyes, giving himself a minute to lean back into her, his hand going to hers intertwined across his stomach. They wouldn't lose Mia and when he found Owen there wouldn't be anything left of him. He'd make damn sure of that.

**-Demons-**

Daryl cupped her face, making her look at him, "Tell me the plan again." They were crouched down outside of the silo, they had parked the bike several streets away so Owen didn't know he was there with her.

Carol swallowed hard, "I go in distract him so you can get in behind him."

Daryl nodded, his thumb gently caressing her jaw, "And…?"

Carol sighed, "Try not to let him touch me."

Daryl nodded, "Good girl." He leaned in kissing her, he wanted this kiss to mean everything he was afraid to tell her. Christ knew what was waiting inside for them, but he wanted her to know that his heart was hers, it didn't matter what had happened, it had always been hers. He also knew when he pulled away that hers was his, "Be safe."

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, stroking his scruff, "Nine lives remember?"

He watched as Carol walked toward the front of the silo offices. He waited as long as he could and he slipped around the back, Owen was going down.

**-Demons-**

Carol stepped into the office; Owen was sitting in a chair drinking some water. Mia was on the floor tied to a large desk's leg, her cheek was swollen, but she looked unharmed. Owen smiled at her, "Well I see you got our note." He looked at Mia, "Look sweetie mommy's home. Can you say hi to mommy?"

Mia looked at Carol and then Owen, her eyes watering, "Hi mommy."

Owen smiled at Carol, "See we're all you need. You have a daughter and you have me."

He stood up and walked toward her, she felt a cold chill go up her spine, he was crazy. She put her hands up, "What is going on Owen? Why didn't you just talk to me at the prison?"

Owen chuckled, standing so his hands were on her shoulders, his fingers brushing down her neck, "Oh the prison is dead, I made sure of it. I'm just glad you and Mia didn't get sick. That happens when you dump radioactive waste into the water system."

Carol's heart dropped, "Why? Why would you do that?"

Owen snickered, "Oh baby, because the governor wants them all dead. I'm sparing you and Mia, see how much I love you? The governor will see what a good job I did and he'll reward me with you two. I promise I won't share either of you with the other men. You'll be my family, my personal bed warmer." He pulled her up against him and was getting ready to kiss her when he felt a gun barrel at the base of his head.

Daryl had come in and untied Mia while Owen was talking to Carol. He slipped up behind him with the gun, rage coursing through his veins, "I DON'T FUCKIN' THINK SO ASSHOLE. Let her go."

Owen sighed, releasing Carol, who ran to Mia gathering the girl in her arms. Owen chuckled, "Oh Carol honey, you didn't listen and things are going to end badly."

Daryl shoved him to his knees, "Yeah for you." He slammed the butt of the gun down into his skull and turned looking at Carol, "Get her out of here, NOW."

Carol nodded, scooping up Mia, "Come with us."

Daryl didn't look at her, "I'll be right out, go on now."

Carol nodded, knowing that he couldn't leave the man alive, not with what he had done. Not just to her and Mia but the whole prison was now in danger because of him. Carol pulled Mia close to her and walked out to stand at the back of the office. She held the girl to her, "Ssssh, it's alright, I got you. No one will hurt you. It's alright sweetheart."

**-Demons-**

When Owen came too, he found himself hanging upside down. He looked down and saw he was hanging above a wheat processor. He heard a soft chuckle and looked over to see Daryl standing there holding the other end of the rope, "I wanted this to be good, since ya came into our home and hurt so many. It didn't seem right to just shot ya. I hope ya burn in hell for the shit ya did motherfucker."

Daryl used his foot to kick the old gas powered processor to life and he slowly lowered Owen toward the blades. Owen screamed, trying to get free, but one thing a Dixon knew how to do was tie up a kill. When the blades started biting into Owen's skull his lost thought was of Carol and how she would never be his, then Owen Daniels fell into his own hell and died.

Daryl came stalking out of the office, his hand catching Carol's. None of them said anything as they walked toward the bike. They had to get back to the prison. They had to tell Hershel and Bob what was wrong with everyone and make sure they stopped using the water.

When they got to the bike, Carol went to get on with Mia in her arms, but he stopped her. He pulled them both to his chest, his arms wrapping protectively around them, "I love ya both." They didn't move for a long time, the little family just cherishing the fact they were alive, even with demons chasing them down, they had each other.

**Ok, there you go! Death by wheat processor! I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME!**


	8. In Sickness

Chapter 8….In Sickness

**Well greetings all! The fall of Owen! You all seemed to really enjoy that. Well now we come to the part of the story where I ask you to remember I'm not a doctor and I'm using goggle to find these answers when it comes to sickness. I hope you all hold on and enjoy the ride. Also enjoy Veronica…LOL**

**-Demons-**

They had to hide the bike in an old shed. Daryl told Carol he'd come back for it. They had found an old rusted out Ford truck and Daryl had to work at it but he got it hotwired and got them on the road. They were almost to the prison when Mia started sweating, saying her stomach hurt.

Daryl barely got the truck to the side of the road, before the little girl was hanging over Carol's lap throwing up onto the road. Carol looked up at Daryl, her hand rubbing circles on Mia's back, "Daryl!"

Daryl felt fear rip through him as he watched, the water, they had all been drinking, hell bathing in it. The crops were growing in it. Mia sat up tears running down her little face, "I'm sorry."

Carol held her tight against her chest as Daryl white knuckled the steering wheel focused on the road. Carol kissed Mia's forehead, "It's alright baby, no one is mad."

Mia looked over at Daryl, "You're not mad Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, forcing a smile at her, "No little bit, I'm not mad. You're….sick…Carol and I are gonna make sure ya get better."

Mia nodded her head resting it back down on Carol's chest, "I'm so sleepy."

Carol felt her throat close up, "It's fine sweetie, just rest we're almost home and then Hershel will fix you up."

Daryl reached over, grabbing her hand that was on Mia's back, squeezing it, trying to give her some kind of comfort. He put the gas pedal to the floor and hoped like hell someone was at the gate.

The whole time Carol was hearing Ed's voice laughing in her head, _'Another kid ya couldn't keep safe. That a girl you're like the angel of death.'_

Carol shook her head, tears rolling down her face. Daryl looked at her, "Don't. Whatever is goin' on in that head, STOP it now. She needs us both. Ya hear me?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah."

Daryl squeezed her hand again, "I'm right fuckin' here and I ain't leavin' either of ya. Now start prayin' to that God ya like so damn much. We're gonna need him."

**-Demons-**

Glenn and Maggie opened the gate and Daryl sped past them. Mia had stopped talking awhile ago and Carol was having trouble waking her. He pulled up to the yard, almost running over Michonne and Rick. He jumped out scooping up Mia from Carol, "RADIOACTIVE WASTE! HE PUT RADIOACTIVE WASTE IN THE DAMN WATER!"

Rick's eyes went wide as he followed Carol and Daryl into the prison. "What? You mean?"

Carol nodded, looking at him, "We could all be sick! You have to get them to stop drinking the water!"

Rick shook his head, yelling at Carl, "CARL! Get Glenn, gather EVERYONE!"

Daryl kicked the door open to the clinic. Bob jumped up, "You can't be in here!"

Carol shook her head as Daryl laid Mia down on one of the empty cots, Hershel moving toward them, "Owen put radioactive waste in the water. We've been drinking it."

Bob's face went ash, "Jesus, I've seen this before; I never thought it could be this. Jesus, we need IVs and we need blood! Anyone not sick yet needs to donate. Jesus!"

Hershel nodded, "I'll get Maggie and start setting up for the donors."

Daryl nodded, "I'll get a team together for a run to the hospital. Just save our little girl."

Bob stared into the tear filled eyes of the strong hunter, "I'll do everything I can, but it's a guessing game. There's no cure. The body just has to work it out on it's own. Carol help me start an IV on her."

Carol looked at Daryl, grabbing his arm, "Come back to us."

Daryl leaned in, putting his forehead against hers, kissing it hard, "Keep her alive, I'm coming back woman."

Carol started the IV, her mind racing, what if they lost Mia, what if they all died from this. She only wished she had killed Owen herself. He left them weak for the governor, if they got sick he could roll in there and take them down and what could they do? She held in her own tears, hoping that Daryl was right, her God would hear her prayers and listen just this once.

**-Demons-**

Daryl stood outside listening to Rick as he gave everyone the news. Owen had been the traitor, he had poisoned the water and now they all could get sick. People were screaming and yelling at each other. Daryl had all he could take. Standing up on one of the table, he fired his gun into the air, "LISTEN TO YA! There are people dying! We don't have time to second guess or lay blame; the governor did this to us! Now we either run or we fight this. We need people for the run! We need people working the kitchen, making sure we get into the fresh water bottles we have. We also need people helping in the clinic. Now it's time to shut the fuck up and work people!"

The crowd grew quiet and slowly hands started being raised and people started running off in other directions to lend a hand where they could. Daryl jumped off the table and stalked toward Rick, "I'm leading the run. I'll take Sasha, Tyreese, Karen, and some of the others. You and Glenn stay here."

Rick nodded, "We'll get every able body person we can outside guarding the prison. You just be safe brother." The two men hugged, knowing it very well could be the last time they ever did. One or both of them could die before they saw each other again.

Daryl nodded, "Take care of my girls while I'm gone."

Rick nodded, "No problem."

Daryl loaded the trucks up, knowing that if he failed, he'd be failing Carol for a second time, letting her lose another child and he wasn't going to let that happen. He got into the truck and pulled down the drive, watching in his rear view as the others scrambled to hold the prison together. The threat was inside this time, not from the outside, the threat was there. He knew once they passed this crisis the prison was lost to them, the ground, the water, was poison.

**-Demons-**

Carol wiped at Mia's forehead, she was exhausted. There were people running in and out, but she was focused on the little girl there in the bed before her. She had gone through two IV bags and so far a bag of blood that Carol herself donated. So far she hadn't started the bleeding. Bob said a lot of times when the bleeding started there was nothing to be done. She just hoped that Mia would hold on, she couldn't lose the little girl. She just couldn't. She bowed her head, sending up a silent prayer to God to spare this one let her and Daryl have her.

She heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Veronica there, hands on her hips, "Not going to help you know. I'm sorry to say but she's gone already. You should've let me have him; I could've given him a real child. One of his own, but no you had to be selfish and now the one kid you could've given him is as good as dead."

Bob came behind her, "GO! OUT OF MY CLINIC!"

Veronica huffed, but she turned and left. Carol looked up at Bob, "Is that true?"

Bob came over putting his hand on her back, "No it's not true, we have to see if this helps. I've seen it work before and Mia is strong. Just have faith."

Carol nodded her head, turning back to the small child that needed her. She would take care of Veronica later. No one fucked with her family, NO ONE.

**-Demons-**

Daryl ran down the hall of the hospital for the past hour he and Sasha were distracting walkers trying to buy the others time to gather up all the IV fluids they could find. They had just gotten to the end of another hallway when he heard trucks outside. He held his finger to his lips and looked out. He growled when he saw Martinez and a few men he didn't know come walking across the parking lot.

Daryl growled, "Come on I know what to do. Just follow my lead."

He started banging things on the doors, making walkers come from everywhere. He and Sasha ran, dodging walkers, creating a small herd, chasing them down the stairs. By the time they got to the front doors, they slammed them open, hiding behind them as the walkers poured out heading straight for Martinez and his group.

Daryl motioned to Sasha and the two of them heading back inside, hoping the others were done; they needed to get the fuck out of there. By the time they got to the back door, Tyreese was loading the last of the bags, "Come on you two!"

Daryl jumped into the truck, Sasha and him nodding to one another, they flew down the highway toward the prison. Hoping against hope that they weren't late.

**-Demons-**

Veronica was exhausted; she had been in the kitchen working for hours. The run group had gotten back with the supplies and no one had sat for a minute. She flopped down in a chair, staring at the large stack of dishes that was just waiting for her. She was surprised when a tall glass of tea ended up in front of her and even more surprised at who gave it to her.

Carol sat down across from her, "Peace offering. You're right you know, I can't hog him to myself. He's a good man and deserves a family."

Veronica smiled, gulping down the tea, "This was made with fresh water right?"

Carol smiled at her nodding her head, "So the way I see it you should have him."

Veronica grinned, "Well I could share with you, I don't mind. Hell Carol I like you, we could even do a three way. I don't care, you're pretty enough. I just want him to be happy, have a family." Veronica took another drink finishing the glass, she smiled, "I really want to do what's right for Daryl. I mean Owen and me were just a fling."

Carol smiled, "So you were with Owen too?"

Veronica smiled, "Yes, but I didn't know what he was doing until after he poisoned the water. That's why I always used bottle water.

Carol smirked watching as Veronica started wheezing. Carol stood up towering over her, "You just drank down sweet tea and straight bleach, A LOT of it. See me and Michonne over there, we figured out you knew about the water and we remembered you giving it to Mia, ALL THE TIME. I figure you have about a minute to live before your lungs totally shut down. I would've let you go, I would've let you live, but you had to fuck with that sweet little girl didn't you? Now the great thing is no one will even question what happened to you because wait for it…." Veronica spit blood onto the table, "Look at that bleeding, just like the radiation sickness. I've done a lot of bad in the past few years and I know I'm going to hell. But YOU WILL NOT FUCK WITH ME AND MINE AGAIN."

The last thing Veronica heard was the cocking of Carol's gun as she made sure the woman didn't come back. Carol stood there her chest heaving, Michonne standing off to the side, "You good?"

Carol looked up and nodded at her friend, "Thanks for the idea."

Michonne nodded, "That bitch was main lining the water to Mia, I saw her and Owen sneaking around. I KNOW she had a part in all this. You did the right thing."

Carol nodded, "I know, NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY DAUGTHER.

**There you go! Veronica is gone too! She knew about the water and was giving it to Mia on purpose! Review me!**


	9. On the Road

Chapter 9…On the Road

**Well now, you all seemed to enjoy Carol going all death angel on Veronica. Now we see the fallout from what Owen put into motion! It's time to leave the prison, it's poisoned. So here we go. **

**p.s. the end part with Daryl….I thought it was hot as hell…let me know what you thought! LOL**

**-Demons-**

Rick stood there with Daryl behind him, he looked at Michonne and Carol, "Do you two want to tell me what happened here?"

Carol shrugged, "Most of have been the radiation sickness."

Michonne nodded, "Yup, we came across her laying face down on the table like that and Carol did what she had to do."

Rick narrowed his eyes at them, "That right? She was fine an hour ago. I saw her."

Carol shook her head, "I don't know? Maybe she rolled in it, who's to say?"

Michonne chuckled next to her and Carol glared at her hitting her in the stomach, "Sorry, it's a loss."

Daryl knew the two women were lying, just like Rick did, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what they had done. It looked like the same thing the others were battling in the clinic but they couldn't be sure, "Shouldn't you be with Mia?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, just heading there now. I'll let you know if there is any change."

Michonne eyed Rick knowing he was going to ask her more questions, "I'll come with you. Unless you boys need help with it's body."

Rick groaned, "No, go on, I think you've both done enough here."

Once the two women were inside he looked at Daryl, "I don't know how they did it, but I think they killed her."

Daryl nodded, picking up the tea glass on the table he smelled it, pulling away fast, "Damn that smells like bleach."

Rick groaned sitting down at another table, "We'll deal privately with the angels of death later; we need to figure out what to do. We can't stay here."

They were cut off when Tyreese and Karen walked toward them hand in hand, "We were just talking about that. We think we're going to take the Woodbury folks back to Woodbury. Most of them are much better with walkers now and we think it's the best shot for the older people. They'd never survive on the road."

Rick sighed, "Woodbury isn't safe, he could come back at any time."

Tyreese nodded, "We know that, but it's a better chance for the older folks and we think it could work. We understand you can't come with us, but we'd like you too."

Rick stood up, his hands on his hips, "If you think that's best. I'll have Carol help you guys divide the supplies. Is Bob going with you?"

Tyreese nodded, "He's smitten with my sister, so I'm guessing he is. We'll start gathering our things up and leave first light tomorrow. If you get into a tight spot just come by."

Rick nodded, "We'll do that, same goes for you. We'll leave word somehow letting you know where we end up."

Tyreese and Karen both hugged Rick and then headed back inside. Rick sighed looking at Daryl, "I guess it's just us again."

Daryl nodded, "Mia is stayin' with me and Carol."

Rick smiled, "I figured, let's get rid of Veronica and talk to our group."

**-Demons-**

They gathered their group outside of the clinic so Carol was close to Mia, the little girl was sitting up and it looked like the fluids and two bags of blood were helping. Rick sighed, "The Woodbury group is going back. I know most of you already heard about this, but I wanted to know where you stood with this."

Hershel looked around at his family, "You and Daryl have gotten us this far, we're willing to go with you."

Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand, "Yeah, I've been with you from the start, this is our family, I'm not leaving now." Maggie smiled at him, leaning into his side.

Michonne nodded, "I'm in too. We're all on the run from the governor; he might leave them alone if he thinks we're not there."

Carol looked at Daryl, "What about Mia?"

Daryl shrugged, "We'll go ask her where she wants to go."

Carol nodded, turning she went into the clinic with Daryl on her heels. Mia smiled up at them, drinking some of the chicken broth that Carol had given her. Carol sat down on the bed, "Mia, we have to ask you something."

Mia smiled at them, she was still pale, but she looked better, "What is it?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "Well the others, from Woodbury are headin' back there, but me and Carol want ya to stay with us. It's gonna be hard we'll be on the road again, we can't stay here."

Mia looked at Carol, "You both want me to come with you?"

Carol smiled, brushing her hand down the side of the little girl's face, "We sure do if you want too."

Mia looked up at Daryl, "Are you and Carol together? I mean will we be a real family?"

Daryl put his hand on Carol's shoulder, "Yup, we're workin' on that, but we'll take care of ya like ya was our own."

Carol nodded, "Yup, just us kid and the rest of the group."

Mia nodded, "When do we leave?"

Daryl sighed, "I'll find out and let you know. Just rest kiddo." He leaned down kissing her forehead, "I'll be back." He nodded to Carol and headed out into the hallway to talk to Rick.

Rick was waiting for him, "What did she say?"

Daryl smirked, "Looks like we have one more to add to our little family."

Rick nodded smiling at him, "That's great; I think we should leave tomorrow, if everyone can. We're just waiting on Mia and one of the other women from Woodbury to get better. Hershel said we all might end up still sick, but at least we know what to look for if we do get sick."

Daryl leaned against the wall by Rick, "Where are we headed?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know, west I think. Less people to deal with or walkers. I just don't know if he'll follow us or not."

Daryl looked at the floor, "He will, ya know that."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, I do."

**-Demons-**

Martinez held onto the tree watching as the bus was loaded. He kept watch trying to see who was being loaded up. He watched as the original group from the prison helped, but none of them got on the bus when it was loaded. To him it looked like they were saying good bye to each other. When the bus pulled out of the prison he watched as the others stood watching the bus and small caravan of cars pull away from them. The governor's plan had worked, they had no idea where Owen was, but the water sample that Martinez had taken back to the plant had confirmed the man was able to dump the waste in the water system, making it poison. Now it looked like the good folks of Woodbury were leaving while the getting was good. Martinez shimmed down the tree signaling his two men, "I need one of you to head back and let the governor know that the prison has fallen. One of you stay with me we will be keeping an eye on where the prison group ends up." Martinez smiled, "This war is just getting started."

**-Demons-**

The cars were packed up. Everything that they could pack into them they did. Daryl looked over at Carol and Mia, the girl was going to make it, by some twist of fate Carol's God had come through for them. He walked toward Rick, "We're ready whenever you are."

Rick sighed, "Just give me a second, want to say good bye." Daryl nodded watching as Rick, Judith, and Carl headed down to Lori's grave.

Carol walked up to stand beside him, "Well this is a new start for all of us."

Daryl reached down grabbing her hand, "A new start for all of us." He turned to her and smiled, she smiled back; they knew the next few weeks were going to be hard, but at least they were facing them together.

-**Demons-**

That night they stopped hiding the cars and trucks on the side of the road under the cover of trees. Mia seemed happy to sit by the fire and listen to Hershel tell stories about when he was a kid while the others tried to set up some kind of camp for them. Daryl had gotten their tent set up and he was helping Rick check the perimeter. The walkers seemed calmer away from the prison and they hadn't seen any of the bleeding eyes all day.

When Daryl got back he saw Mia over by Hershel so he slipped into the tent and stopped short. Standing there with her shirt covering her chest was Carol, she was changing. Daryl knew he should head back out of the tent, but he couldn't. Seeing her flesh on display made his feet move on their own. He kept his eyes on her as he zipped the tent flap up, he walked closer to her and saw Carol shiver, his hand going to her shoulder where he caressed the soft flesh.

Carol had never seen him look at her like that; his eyes were smoldering blue embers as he raked them over her shoulders. She pulled the shirt closer to her body. When his hand went down on her shoulder, softly touching the flesh, she whimpered, "Daryl?"

Daryl stepped closer, his other hand gripping her hip to pull her closer, "Sssh woman, just tryin' to give that little girl the family she deserves….the one we deserve…" His lips came down on hers, kissing her softly, small kisses.

Carol wanted to push him away, he had been with those women, he had picked them over her, but the way his lips moved against hers, she was lost as she dropped the shirt between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

The taste of him in her mouth made her moan, her mind on autopilot as she pressed up against him. Daryl moved his hand from her shoulder to cup her breast, moaning at the feel of it in his hand. His rough fingers moving over the hardening peak of her nipple making her skin break out in goose bumps. His cock hard against her stomach, he wanted to take her right then, he wanted to make her scream his name so loud the whole group knew it was them, that they were together. But then a sweet small voice came on the other side of the tent flap, "Momma Carol! I'm cold."

Carol broke the kiss first, he saw her face, she was putting back up the walls that he had made her construct because of his mistakes. He watched her as she picked up the shirt and pulled it over her head, "I'll grab your jacket honey, I'll be right there."

"Ok, thank you!"

Daryl's hands went up her shirt, holding her breasts, his fingers flicking over her nipples, he leaned in taking her breath away, "Ya ain't ready yet, but ya will be and when ya are, ya won't regret it, I swear it." He leaned in kissing her again, saying everything with his mouth that he couldn't with his words. He pulled back licking at his lips, "Damn. Soon woman."

Carol stood there watching as he adjusted himself and unzipped the tent leaving. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wondered how long she could hold herself together. If Mia wouldn't have come along she would've given herself over to him right there. She had to be strong; she had to make sure this was what he wanted. The ghost of Ed was still talking in her ear and she wasn't sure she'd ever be enough for a man like Daryl Dixon. But for right now she was plenty for Mia and that was where her focus was. She grabbed Mia's coat leaving the tent, she crossed the small camp handing it to the girl. She looked up to see Daryl watching her from the tree line, his eyes still smoldering at her, she looked away feeling a blush on her cheeks, she really did want to be enough, but could she be?

**Ok, there you go! Review me!**


	10. Dream Catcher

Chapter 10….Dream Catcher

**Well here we are again….on the run with the group things got a little hot and heavy but Mia was there to stop Daryl from getting too much in the way of a pay off. He needs to suffer a little longer before Carol gives into him. Ok, here we go a little more …..**

**-Demons-**

_It was the same dream, he was running down the old hallway. The sound of heavy boots following him, he could hear his momma scream as the hand wrapped around the back of his neck and threw him back. He could see his legs in front of him, the too small GI Joe pajama bottoms. Then his father leaned down his breath sour with whiskey, "Ya think ya can run from me BOY? I'll teach ya to run!"_

_Then his father's face changed and it was the governor, "Can't run from me! I taught your brother that! I'll kill them all, you know that right? I'll KILL THEM ALL!"_

Daryl sat up in the tent, his chest heaving, sweat pouring down his body. He reached over to feel Mia next to him, Carol was already looking at him, "Are you ok?" She whispered to him.

Daryl nodded his head, "Yeah, bad dream is all. I'm gonna go walk the perimeter, stay with the kid."

When he felt the cold air on his face he shivered, he hadn't had a bad dream like that in awhile. He knew his father would probably plague him the rest of his life, but him turning into the governor, that was new. He was scared, he had people to lose now, he knew that was where it came from. He had to do everything he could to keep them safe, even if it meant his own life. He adjusted the bow on his back and nodded to Rick who was awake on watch and he walked, hoping he might come across something for their breakfast.

**-Demons-**

Mia worked hard on her little gift, she walked around the camp site, staying in Carol or Daryl's sight the whole time picking up small sticks. Then she went to Maggie, knowing she would know where the string was in the supplies. Once she got the string she worked hard crafting her little gift. Carol even had to make her eat the squirrel that Daryl had caught on her plate.

By the time they were loading up the truck, she was grinning as they got into for the long trip to who knew where. She hung her little craft up on the rear view mirror and beamed up at Daryl. He smirked knowing what she did, "What's that about kid?"

Mia smiled big, "It's a dream catcher. I thought it might help you sleep better Mr. Daryl. Now if you dream tonight, the catcher will catch all the bad dreams so you sleep good."

Carol smiled at him, ducking her head a little, proud of what the little girl had done. Daryl felt his throat close up just a little bit, "Well I got to say that's the best damn dream catcher I ever saw, thanks kid." He leaned down kissing the top of her head.

Mia folded her arms and grinned as they pulled out right behind the others, she might be little, but she was going to show Daryl and Carol that she was an important part of this little family. She was going to make sure that neither Daryl or Carol didn't have any more nightmares, it was the least she could do.

**-Demons-**

The rain started about mid day and it was awful trying to drive down dirt roads and move in and out of traffic while dodging walkers. At one point they had to stop and pull Glenn out of a ditch, because of the mud and rain. By the time they pulled off to the side of the road that night they were all exhausted. Carol and Mia went into the woods and took care of their business. When they got back Carol handed out cans of food and bottles of water to all the vehicles.

Daryl and Rick decided since they were in the vehicles they didn't need anyone out in the rain, they would take turns keeping watch from their cars. Daryl took first watch, getting out to wake up Glenn when his turn came. When he got back in he was soaked to the bone. Carol had already laid out some warmer clothes for him. He changed as quick as he could, hoping that Mia would keep asleep from her spot on Carol's lap. When he was changed he smiled at her, "Why don't ya put her down and come over here, I'm freezin'."

Carol chuckled, "Trying to get me with that whole body heat thing aren't you Dixon?"

Daryl shrugged, "Whatever works at this point."

Carol sighed, moving the little girl from her lap and tucking the blanket around her. She slid over the bench and Daryl leaned against his door, opening up his arms as she cuddled against his chest. He shivered at her touch, when her hand went to his chest. She looked up at him, "You alright?"

Daryl nodded, moving his face toward hers, his lips brushing against hers. It was her turn to shiver as he ran his hands up her back. He sighed, pulling away, "Get some sleep woman."

Carol nodded snuggling her head into his chest. Daryl sat there staring at her and Mia after Carol went back to sleep. He was just starting to nod off when Glenn flicked his lights. When he did, Daryl saw the herd that was almost on them. He nudged Carol, "Carol, get up."

She looked out the windshield and put her hand to her mouth, looking over at Mia. Daryl sat up, flicking his lights back, he could see Rick doing the same thing behind. They all started their cars, as Carol pulled Mia into her lap. Daryl glanced at her, "Seat belt."

Carol nodded, "Mia, honey wake up, we have to get in the seat belt."

Mia looked up sleepily, when the little girl looked out the wind shield Daryl saw the panic on her face. He backed up like Glenn and Rick were doing and the three vehicles , Hershel already was heading down the road in front of them. Daryl watched in the rear view mirror as some of the walkers got close to Glenn and Maggie the woman was hanging out of the car firing at them as they all sped away.

Mia sobbed into Carol's chest, "I want to wake up! I want to wake up!"

Carol looked over at Daryl, "We do too sweetie."

They finally outran the horde and pulled into an old gas station. Rick got out of the car and sighed, "We need to double back to Woodbury. The herds keep pushing us back toward the prison."

Daryl nodded, "Almost like they're bein' lead to us."

Rick looked at the ground, "Yeah, it seems like that don't it."

Twenty minutes later they pulled in front of the gates of Woodbury, but something was very wrong. The gates were opened, swinging in the rain and wind. Daryl reached over and grabbed Carol's hand, he knew they were all dead, before they even went in.

**-Demons-**

Carl and Beth stayed back with Hershel to watch the kids. The others parked facing out in case they needed to leave quickly. They walked the streets and the horror of what happened played out in front of them. There were bodies everywhere, it looked like someone came in and just mowed them down in the middle of the day. When they stepped into one of the smaller houses that Michonne said was used for the children, they all felt their guts twist. Inside were ten walkers, small walkers, the children from the prison had been killed and locked up inside the home.

Daryl pushed Carol down the walk way, "You don't want to see this shit."

Carol heard the moans from inside and could hear the sound of bodies dropping. She let out a sob and he pulled her close, "It's alright woman, it's alright."

Carol held tight to him, "It could be Mia."

Daryl's stomach twisted, "I know, but it's not. Now come on we have other buildings to check."

Rick came out his face pale, "We should have Michonne and Carol head back to the cars. Just in case anyone is still here."

Daryl nodded, pulling away from Carol, "Go take care of the kid. I'll be right there, I promise."

Carol hugged him one more time and made her way with Michonne toward the cars. Rick, Glenn, and Daryl headed into the town hall which use to house the governor. When they got there the sight in the front hall made all three men sick, their eyes welling up with tears. There hanging from a rope that hung down from the second floor was Tyreese. His milky eyes narrowing on them, he moaned reaching for them. Across the wall in his blood was one word, 'GOTCHA'.

Daryl looked at Rick and they knew. All three men ran as fast as they could back to the cars. Lying on the ground just coming around was Hershel. Judith, Carl, and Mia were in the car. Carl trying to keep his sister calm while Mia cried into his side. The boy had a large gash across his head. Lying behind the car in a big pool of her own blood was Beth, the whole back of her head gone.

Daryl yanked open the car door grabbing up Mia, he looked at Carl, "Where are they?"

Carl shook his head, "Some Mexican guy took them. Hershel and I tried to fight them off, but they killed Beth and I think Hershel might be dead, I don't know. Carol and Michonne fought, but they had Maggie already and she didn't look good, one of them shot her in the side. I tried….they said they didn't want kids. They wanted the women."

Rick knelt next to Hershel the man now starting to come around, "Hershel can you hear me?"

Hershel opened his eyes, "My Bethie."

Rick nodded helping the man into a sitting position, the kind old doctor sobbed into Rick's chest. Daryl pulled Mia close to his chest, she just kept screaming for Carol, over and over again. Daryl closed his eyes, "I want to wake up now too baby girl."

**-Demons-**

Carol's head rolled around as she started to come too. She heard the sound of dripping water somewhere. When she opened her eyes she saw Michonne and Maggie both women were tied to different chairs. Michonne looked up at her, "Thank God, we didn't think you were going to wake up."

Carol groaned, "Jesus what did they hit me with?"

Maggie shook her head, "I don't know, but where are we?"

Michonne looked around the room, it was some kind of control room, "I think we're in a plant of some kind, I woke up in the van I don't know how long we were travelling."

Maggie's chin trembled, "My sister."

Carol struggled against the ropes holding her legs and arms, "I know honey, but right now we have to figure out how to get out of here."

There was a laugh that filled the air and as soon as he stepped into the room Carol knew who it was, "Well it's good to see you ladies are awake. I have some questions for you."

Michonne huffed, "Go fuck yourself."

The governor smirked, "Now, now, is that a way for a lady to speak?"

Michonne growled, as the governor circled around Maggie, his hand going to her shoulders, "Oh my dear Maggie, how I've missed you. I think we'll have some real fun later."

Carol stiffened as he walked around to the back of her chair, running his hand down the side of her neck, "Well now what do we have here, you're a Dixon aren't you?"

Carol looked at Michonne, the two women now knew why they hadn't killed Carol at Woodbury, they thought she was Daryl's, "As a matter of fact I am and when he gets here, he's going to take your other eye."

The governor chuckled, running his fingers up the side of her neck, "Well we will see. Now, it's time to separate you ladies. Don't want you planning a getaway."

Maggie whimpered as two men drug her from the room. Carol felt like her world was spinning as they took Michonne, five men carrying her on a long metal pole to control her. Carol knew it was her turn soon and she didn't know what she would do. Martinez came into the room with another man and smirked, "Well let's get you into your new room, shall we? Are you going to go easy or hard?"

Carol smiled, "Hard." She head butted the second man and then Martinez raised his gun knocking her out again. Her last thoughts were of Daryl and Mia.

**Ok, bring on the governor! Review me!**


	11. Regrouping

Chapter 11…..Regrouping

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support! I'm sure everyone is very excited to see what happens to the governor. A lot of you even wanting to go into the computer to take care of him. I hope you like what I have planned; always trying to one up myself, though Owen's death was pretty good. So on with the story!**

**-Demons-**

'_Couldn't keep her safe could ya boy? Couldn't even seal the deal with her because you're a little pussy! Should've drowned your ass when ya was born!'_

Daryl woke to small hands slapping his face, "Daddy Daryl, Daddy Daryl please wake up!"

Daryl's eyes snapped open to see Mia standing over him, a growing wet spot on the crotch of her pants, "Shit, what happened peaches?"

Mia sniffled, "I heard you screaming and I thought….I thought he was back…..I had an accident."

Daryl pulled himself off the floor of the house they had bedded down in for the night. Daryl pushed off the floor, pulling the little girl to him, his hand stroking her hair as she sobbed into his stomach, "I'm sorry peaches, I just had a bad dream. I should've brought your dream catcher in. Now come on let's find ya some clean dry clothes."

Mia looked nodded, letting him take her hand, he lead her over to their bags. Rick was at the window on watch, he turned around and nodded to him. Daryl sighed nodding back; his mind and heart were a mess. There they were warm and halfway safe for the night and Christ himself probably didn't know if Carol was going to make it through the night. They had to find them, if they didn't he knew he would keep going for Mia, but he'd never be the same man without her by his side.

**-Demons-**

Carol's head snapped back with the blow. She didn't know how long she had been in the room with Martinez, he didn't even ask her any questions. When she came too, he was standing over her smirking. The man never said a word, just set to work on her flesh. She knew that she had to be strong, they were just bait, they were just drawing them out, leading them into a trap. She tried not to cry out when the pain got too bad, she only hoped the others were alright. As his fist connected with her stomach, she closed her eyes and pictured his face that night in the tent. She prayed, hoping that she would see them again, but she wasn't sure anymore, maybe there was no happy ending for her.

Martinez let up he wiped off his knuckles with a rag and stared at her, "I don't want to do this, but he wants you softened up." The man crouched down in front of her, brushing his fingers across her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Carol looked up her head rolling from side to side, "Then don't do this…..I have a little girl….she needs me…..Maggie….she's married…Michonne….she's a good person….please help us. Didn't you have a family before this?"

Martinez stood up, he turned his back to her heading for the door, then he came back, undoing her hands. He walked away from her, not even looking at her, "Good luck."

He left the door open and walked away. Carol moved then, her body feeling heavy she undid her legs, pulling herself from the chair, she felt a hot pain in her gut and worried that something might really be damaged from the beating she took. Stumbling to the door, she looked into the hallway and hoped she would be able to find the others. She made her way down the hall and heard a soft whimpering at one of the doors, she tried the door knob and it opened. When she stepped inside Maggie was gagged and tied to a chair, but she looked like no one had been in to visit her yet. Her eyes went wide when she saw Carol.

Carol closed the door and headed toward the younger woman, praying that they would find Michonne, she untied Maggie, the younger woman wrapping her arms around Carol in a hug, "OH JESUS! What did they do?"

Carol shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine. We need weapons and we need to find Michonne. We don't leave each other behind. Come on."

The two women made their way down the hallway, stopping at another door, they could hear moans inside. Carol closed her eyes and opened the door, inside was Michonne, she was beaten all to hell and was fighting off two walkers with what looked like the leg of a chair. Maggie and Carol rushed in knocking the walkers to the ground. Both women slamming the walker's heads into the ground over and over again until their black blood soaked the floor.

Michonne fell to the floor exhausted, "About time you two showed up, I was getting tired."

Carol chuckled, "Come on we have to move."

**-Demons-**

Hershel was a mess, Rick, Glenn, and Daryl weren't sure they should leave him with just Carl and Mia, not to mention Judith. So the plan was simple, they would track the governor to his new location and take them all with them. Rick had spoken to Hershel telling him that he had to stay strong for Glenn and Maggie, the kind old doctor seem to brighten up a little. But they all knew if they found Maggie dead that would be the end of Hershel.

So they travelled slowly, following the tracks that the governor had left. They knew it was a trap, it had to be with the way the trail was so easy to follow, but they had to get them back. Just before dusk they sat in a wooded area Rick, Glenn, and Daryl their eyes trained on an old power plant in the distance. Rick sighed, "What's the plan?" He looked over at Daryl; all three men had exhaustion and pain etched on their faces.

Daryl looked back at the power plant, "We'll have to go in at night. Use the dark to cover us and hope that the ammo we have is enough. We need to leave instructions with Hershel and Carl, just in case none of us make it back. The kids have to be safe."

Rick sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face, "Alright."

They went back to the cars, Glenn and Rick marking a small housing development on the map and telling Carl to go there if they weren't back by morning. The boy took his responsibility with a stiff nod, knowing that he was the last defense between the world they lived in and Mia and Judith if things went south.

Daryl strapped his bow on his back and looked at Mia. The little girl was shaking sitting on the tail gate of the truck. He sighed, reaching out for her, "Come'ere peaches." She fell into his arms, her whole body shaking as he held her, "I'm bringin' her back. I just need ya to listen to Carl and help him with Judith and Hershel alright?"

Mia nodded against his chest, "Alright, just bring back my momma."

Daryl smirked burying his nose in hair, kissing the top of her head, "We love ya kid, just remember that." He pulled back, handing her a buck knife, "Keep this on ya and make sure ya stay close, play with Ass Kicker, we'll be back."

Mia gave him a nod, "I will daddy Daryl."

He smiled at her, his hand going to her cheek, "Be right back kid." With that he turned and headed toward Glenn and Rick who were waiting on him. He hoped in his heart that he was right that he was coming back and that he'd have Carol with them.

**-Demons-**

They hadn't gotten far when they heard men shouting and running down the halls. Carol and Maggie pulled Michonne into a small supply closet; Carol cracked the door and watched as the governor stormed out of the room that Michonne had been in, "MARTINEZ!"

The man appeared a few seconds later, "Yes governor?"

The governor growled, "God damn it, that black bitch must have gotten out and let the others go. FIND THEM! I want them alive!"

Martinez gave him a stiff nod and took off down the other end of the hallway. The governor stood there, his fists balled at his side. He stared down the hall; he was going to pass right in front of them. Her heart quickened as he stopped outside the closet, she looked around and found a large can of paint. She picked it up and waited, when the door was yanked open she slammed the can into his arm knocking the gun from it, then she brought it up clocking him in the head. Michonne growled, "I want to kill him!"

Carol and Maggie were already moving, dragging her down the hall, Carol leaned into Michonne's ear, "You're no good to anyone right now. We need to get the hell out of here first. We'll come back for him, we can't let him live now."

They moved as fast as they could do the hallway, heading into a larger room, there was an 'exit' sign. As they started toward it, the door opened. Carol felt her heart race, standing there with his crossbow in front of him was Daryl. He almost dropped the damn thing as he rushed to her, Rick grabbed Michonne pulling her into his arms. Daryl grabbed Carol, "Jesus!" He held her, just drinking her in, he couldn't believe she was in one piece.

They heard feet coming toward them fast and Daryl shoved Carol behind him, his crossbow coming up. Martinez and his men stood there, Daryl growled and Carol knew he was going to kill the man. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, "NO, he helped."

Daryl growled, he and Rick backing them all up out the door. Martinez chuckled, "See you soon robin hood."

Once they were out the door, they all ran. Daryl clung to her hand as they made their way toward the cars, he had no idea what happened to them or why Carol stopped him from killing Martinez, but he was going to find out. One thing was for sure, there was no hiding from the governor, they had to hunt that fucker and kill him before he got them.

**There you go! Not really long, but a little something to keep all your CARYL needs fed! I'm working on updating everything today! So do your thing and REVIEW ME! Happy weekend! Kaye**


	12. Taking a Stand

Chapter 12….Taking a Stand

**Well hello everyone! I'm updating as fast as I can today! I hope all your weeks are going great so far! I was thrown a little by this week's episode and I have to admit I'm a little nervous about our Carol. But like I've told many of you I think she's covering for one of the kids. Not sure who, but either Lizzie, Beth, or Carl. Well on with this one! Just a little something to push us further!**

**-Demons-**

They made it back to the vehicles, Mia jumping into Carol's arms, "OH MOMMA!" Carol held onto her as long as she could before she went down onto the ground taking Mia with her. Her ribs were busted to hell and she knew she couldn't keep moving.

Carol brushed her trembling hands through Mia's hair, "It's alright sweetie, I'm here."

Daryl nodded to Rick, "We need to move! Looks like an ice storms comin' we need to make that housing development before it hits."

Rick nodded, herding everyone into the cars. Daryl pulled Mia off Carol and then scooped up the woman and carried her to the truck. She screamed out when he put her into the truck, he kissed her softly, "Sorry woman, we'll look at ya when we get there." He turned to Mia, "Mia help your momma while I drive."

Mia nodded getting in next to Carol. The next two hours were tense as Daryl checked his back mirrors waiting for any sign of the governor and his men following them. The wind was picking up and the rain was starting. Daryl knew it was just a matter of time before the ice started forming. Daryl looked over at Carol, there was dried blood on the side of her face and her left eye was now swollen shut, "Who did that to ya?"

Carol sighed, "Martinez, the governor told him too. But he let us go, let me go; he left the door open so I could get to the others." She looked over at him, "Daryl, I think I screwed up, I could've killed him, but I was focused on getting out. I hit him with a paint can and he was out just laying there, but I couldn't….I may have killed us all."

Daryl reached out taking her hand, "It's gonna be alright, we're figure somethin' out. Just stay awake until Hershel can look at ya alright?"

Carol nodded, her eyes going back to the road. Her heart was heavy what if that was their only shot, too many people had died already she didn't want to lose anyone else.

**-Demons-**

Once they got to the housing development they cleared model home and the area surrounding it. Lucky for them there was a large construction fence still up around the development and so far just a handful of walkers. Daryl helped Carol into the house and settled her into the couch, looking at Rick, "Me, Carol, and Mia will take the living room, that way I can keep watch. Everyone needs to rest. I need Hershel to look her over."

Rick nodded, "I'll get him, he's just finishing up with Michonne. When you get them settled we need to talk."

Daryl nodded, "Yup." He turned back to Mia, "You stay put right here with momma Carol I'll be back once I get the truck unpacked. Woman don't ya fuckin' move from this couch until Hershel gives you the ok and have him look at those ribs, I know their hurtin' ya."

Carol just nodded, she was exhausted and in no shape to argue. When Hershel came in, he had her take off her shirt and he winced at the purple and black bruising he found there, "Sweet Lord, Carol you've got some broken ribs."

Carol nodded, "I've had worse before, do we have anything to wrap them with?"

Hershel grabbed some bandages from his bag and then started to wrap her ribs. Daryl came in just in time to hear her cry out in pain. Hershel frowned, "I'm sorry Carol, I have to make it tight."

Carol just gritted her teeth and nodded for him to continue. Daryl came over grabbing her hand, "Squeeze my hand woman, that's it, focus on that and not what he's doin'." Once she was wrapped up and Hershel gave her something for the pain Daryl helped her to lay down and got her settled in.

It didn't take long for her and Mia to be asleep and he went into the kitchen where Glenn, Rick, Michonne, and Hershel were waiting for him. Rick sighed, "We've been talking and we think the best thing to do is take a stand against him. Hershel said there was a National Guard training center near here. If we can clear it, we'd have their armory and we might stand a chance against him."

Daryl looked around the room, "Might be best to go tomorrow, even with the ice, if we can make it there we might be safe from him. He's not going to take the chance of coming out in this weather, especially since the storm would've washed away any trace of where we went. Might be the best bet."

Glenn folded his arms across his chest, "You really think we shouldn't just leave the state? I mean would he follow us?"

Rick leaned against the counter, "He's crazy, he thinks Michonne killed his daughter, even though we all know the girl was a walker. He doesn't care about anything at this point but killing each and every one of us. We're just lucky we got the women back."

Michonne winced as she sat up, "We could've killed him back there, but Carol stopped us. The guards were coming and if we would've killed him we might all have died by their hands. She made the right call; we didn't have time to kill him. I should've stayed back and done it, I don't have anything to lose."

Rick's head snapped up and he glared at her, "If you think that then you aren't paying attention! Carol made the right call; the most important thing was for you to be safe. Now everyone rest up, Glenn you relieve Daryl in a few hours, we leave in the morning. Make sure we take whatever we can from this place that might help us. Hopefully we'll make the National Guard training center without anyone freezing to death. We need to watch our gas too. Might get tough siphoning gas so don't run your heaters unless you have too. Now everyone get some rest."

When Daryl's turn at watch was over he sunk onto the floor next to the couch, leaning his back against the couch. He leaned his head back and felt Carol's hand brush through his hair, she snuggled her face into his hair, "You alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, just tired, get some rest woman, we leave in the morning."

Carol hesitated a second and leaned in kissing his neck, right under his ear, making Daryl's heart race, "Thanks for coming for me."

Daryl smirked, "Anytime woman, anytime."

**-Demons-**

It was freezing when they started their drive to the National Guard training facility. Mia and Carol were huddled under a large comforter they had found in the model home. Both of them shivering under several layers of clothes. Daryl had a small blanket across his legs and a pair of leather gloves that he had picked up along the way. He looked over at them, feeling like a dick that they were freezing but they needed to keep down on the gas use. He hoped that the National Guard had a fueling station for their vehicles, that way they wouldn't have to worry about gas for awhile.

He motioned for Carol, "Move over here, get Mia sandwiched between us, might help keep her warm."

Carol scooted Mia over and they all huddled together as he drove. He couldn't believe they were honestly getting some snowflakes, it never snowed in Georgia. The roads were awful and the walkers seemed confused by all of it, they didn't even pay them any attention as they made their way pass a few good size groups, it was like the cold weather slowed them down.

They pulled in front of the National Guard facility and it looked like a ghost town. Daryl, Glenn, and Rick stood at the fences staring at the numerous buildings and two large tanks that sat behind the high fence. Daryl squinted against the sun, "Well, there's got to be walkers in there."

Rick put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, probably in one of the larger buildings. We can cut the wire and slip inside, open the fence and leave the women and kids back with Hershel. Might be able to clear one of the smaller buildings for the night just to give us somewhere to hold up for the night."

Glenn went back to his car and pulled out the bolt cutters, "Well here goes nothing."

Once they got inside the fences, they opened the gate and the women drove the vehicles inside. Daryl ran over to the truck, he was already shivering, "Stay in the truck, turn it off but be ready to move if something goes wrong."

Carol gave him a stiff nod, he started to walk away and she called him back, "Daryl!"

Daryl came back over and Carol winced as she pushed herself out of the window a little, making her ribs pull, she cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They both blushed when they broke contact, she leaned her forehead against his, "For luck."

Daryl smirked, kissing her one more time, "I'll be right back. Stay in the truck."

**-Demons-**

Nothing could prepare them for what they found, it seemed most of the walkers were boxed up inside the indoor training arena. As they were passing by the sun hit the windows just right and they could see at least a hundred walkers standing around almost in a hibernated state. They found a small office building that housed their officer's quarters and found only a dozen walkers. To Glenn's joy he flicked a light switch and the room lit up, he turned to Daryl and Rick, "Well we might even have heat tonight!"

Daryl smirked, looking around the room there were electric base board heaters in the room, "Well shit, thank you Uncle Sam. Let's go get our girls."

**-Demons-**

After getting everyone inside for the night, Daryl and Glenn ran around making sure each room had heat going. They were overjoyed to find some vending machines down in a small break room. It wasn't much for they ate that night on peanuts, old candy bars, and stale chips. After the kids were down for the night, Rick gathered them all together, "I know it's been really hard, we've lost a lot of people, people we loved, but this place might be a good place to hold up and stand against the governor if he comes. We have weapons here, there has to be a clinic somewhere, and there's a mess hall. We just have to get to it. I know the next few days are going to be tough, but we need all of you to pull together and we can make this work. Now the training arena is full of walkers, Daryl and I think we can open the doors and guide them right out the gate."

Maggie huffed, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Daryl shifted nervously, "Well we'll line up the trucks out there make a wall kind of with them and then set a radio outside the fence. The walkers will probably just wonder out the gate. We think the weapons are in the arena so we need to get to them and the arena is attached to the mess hall. It's our best chance."

Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand, "We can do this, we took that whole prison with just a few of us."

Maggie sighed, "There's less of us now."

Carol watched in silence, she knew how Maggie felt. She thought the best thing to do was run, get out of the state but if this was what Daryl and Rick wanted, then she was behind them. She just hoped that they all made it through the next few days.

**There you go! Moving this one along! Review me! **


	13. Clearing

Chapter 13….Clearing

**I haven't forgotten this one! I have been trying to get my damn CARYL feels under control just like everyone else. Well here's a little more to keep this one moving! CARYL ON! We are now serving drinks on the deck! And Vickih is handing out sheet music to the band! Stay strong girls!**

**-Demons-**

By morning the plan to move the trucks around seemed like a joke. Rick and Daryl stood there watching the walkers that were now stumbling around outside the fences. "Shit there wasn't that many yesterday!"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, looks like the little bit of noise we did make drew them out. We need to send out Glenn, he's the fastest and he can get the gate open. We'll let him back in where we cut the fence. It's the only thing to do."

Rick groaned, "Alright, I'll let him now. Hopefully Maggie doesn't feel gun happy today."

The kids stayed back at the offices with Hershel. The rest of them working in teams getting the trucks lined up. Carol kept looking over at the offices she could see Mia's face with Carl's in the window, the two kids watching as their family risked everything to try and find them a safe place. Once the trucks were all lined up Glenn and Daryl got into place. Each man was going to open one of the doors and then Daryl was going to run and get on top of one of the trucks, while Glenn ran to open the gate. Then Daryl was going to meet him at the hole in the fence covering his escape route. That had been the plan.

When the doors opened, the walkers were on them. Glen dropped the radio as he tried to keep back the horde of hungry monsters spilling from the building. Carol jumped down from the truck she had been on top of and picked up the radio running for the gate. When Glenn turned around and saw her, he ran after Daryl. Daryl was on the top of the truck when he saw Carol opening the gate; walkers were coming from behind her and coming to meet her at the gate. She threw the radio and ran for the opening in the fence.

Daryl's heart was beating heavy in his chest as he ripped off the wire that was holding the fence closed. He stepped out of the fence, bringing his bow up shooting walkers that got too close to her. Carol ran as fast as she could, her legs pumping as she ran behind Daryl.

Daryl shoved her into Glenn's arms inside the fence, moving back through the hole himself. He glared at her as he and Glenn tied the fence back up. Then he spun, his face redder than hell fire, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"

Carol stood up her chin held high, "I thought I could do it and I did." She turned and walked past everyone that was staring at her and headed toward the office. Her ribs were screaming and she needed two seconds without a pissed off Dixon in her space.

When she opened the door to the office Mia ran up to her wrapping her arms around Carol's waist, "That was scary!"

Carol chuckled, patting her back, "I know, it's fine. I think it worked. Now stay here with Hershel I just need a minute."

Mia nodded watching as Carol slipped back into the room that she, Daryl and Carol had slept in the night before. From behind her she heard a door slam open and turned to see Daryl. He stormed past Mia and Mia went to go after him, but Hershel stopped her chuckling, "It's fine honey, just let them work it out."

Mia sighed, "This isn't going to be good."

Carl laughed, "It never is."

**-Demons-**

Carol lowered herself onto the sleeping bag she had slept the night before, her arm wrapping around her middle holding her ribs. Tears slipped slowly down her cheeks, it wasn't what she did, it was the fact that her body wasn't ready for what she did. She heard the door open and she sighed looking up.

As soon as Daryl saw her face, his anger started to slip away, "Your ribs?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, I guess I wasn't ready for the sprint yet."

Daryl sighed, leaning out the door, "Hershel do we have any of those pills left?"

Hershel appeared at the door with a few pills and a bottle of water, "You need to rest Carol. I'll watch Mia."

Carol nodded, taking the pills from Daryl, he still looked pissed but at least he wasn't screaming at her. She laid her head down and drifted off to sleep; hoping that when she woke up the pain was down to a low roar.

**-Demons-**

A month changed a lot for the group. They had found the armory; it was one of the best moments the group had in a long time. There was enough ammo and guns in there and grenades to stop almost anything. Daryl and Rick kept working with the tanks, but neither man had ever driven one before so they were just trying not to knock down the fences at this point. Glenn and Hershel found the clinic, cleaning it out of anything that could be of use. Carol worked alongside the others, pulling blankets, jackets, boots, anything they could use from the dorms. Since the dorms were too big, it had been decided that they would just divide up the offices.

The men spent one whole day moving bunks from the dorms into the offices. Daryl got them one of the bigger offices, piling three bunks inside. One was pushed against the far wall; Carol set it up for Mia. While the other two were shoved close together. Daryl had just smirked at her and said it saved space. Though Carol knew what he was trying. She didn't know if she would be able to ever trust him, if they ran across more survivors would he move on to the next pretty thing that came along? She wasn't sure, but lying next to him every night was breaking her resolve and she knew things were going to come to a head. She just hoped it didn't ruin it all.

**-Demons-**

There was something to be said about having heat through the long cold Georgia winter. Daryl, Rick, and Glenn had been working on getting the hot water working for a month, but so far no luck. So he froze all the way back to the office. He saw Mia sitting with Carl her pajamas on playing checkers; he smirked at her, "What'cha doin'?"

Mia beamed up at him, "Whipping Carl's ass."

Carl scowled at her, "Freaking tell everybody!"

Daryl kissed the top of her head, "Alright, no fightin'." He walked down the hall to their room and opened the door. What he saw had him frozen for a minute. There on the bed in nothing but a tee shirt was Carol, her shirt was pulled up and one hand was massaging her breast, while the other was buried in her pussy. Daryl just stared at her body, shit she hid it under her clothes, but for a woman in her forties she had one hell of a body. He quietly shut the door and set his stuff down; making sure the door was locked.

She was lost in herself as he shed his own clothes, figuring it was now or never. He crept across the room and got on his knees, he could see her core glistening with wetness and he had to know, even if she put a bullet in his ass he had to know what she tasted like. He grabbed her legs and her eyes came open with a squeal as he pulled her core to his mouth.

Carol couldn't take it anymore, she was lying next to him every night and she needed a release. So when Mia said she was going to play checkers with Carl, Carol thought she locked the door and then she stripped down. She figured she would release some tension and then she wouldn't be plagued with so many dreams of him at night. Waking up with his arms around her and feeling his erection digging into her ass wasn't helping either. So she figured a few minutes of alone time and she'd be able to hold him off a little longer.

But the minute she felt those arms on her legs she knew it was him. He pulled her right into his mouth. His tongue diving into her, making her come off the bed. She pushed him away weakly as he licked her slit up and down, her body jerking as his teeth grazed her hard sensitive nub. She covered her mouth, falling back on the bed as he worked her, his finger slipping inside her, feeling her wetness made him groan, the taste of her had him wanting more, and he knew that when he heard her moan he had her.

His hand crept up grabbing one of her breasts, he moaned against her core at the feel of the soft flesh under his hands. His other hand buried a second finger into her, she hissed, pulling at his hair and he increased his attack on her. He wanted her to want him, wanted her to need this more than anything else. He could feel her body tensing and he knew it wouldn't be long and then his woman would scream his damn name like music to his ears.

Carol couldn't even breathe; he was working her body in a way that had her mind closing down. She was panting with want as his fingers pounded into her, reached that spot that made her toes curl. She felt the heat building in her body and when she came, her whole body shook, white lights flashed behind her eyes and she screamed his name. Falling back onto the bed she felt him moving over her.

Carol's eyes opened and she stared into his, she could smell her scent on him as he leaned in kissing her with everything he had, his hands moving over her body. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't care. This was it, all this time he had struggled to keep his distance and now here she was lying underneath him, whimpering and pulling him toward her. He used his knee to keep her legs open and groaned when her legs wrapped around his waist. He sat back on his heels, putting her legs over his shoulders; he stared at her as he pushed deep inside her.

Carol bucked her hips against him trying to get him to move. She needed him to move or she was going to explode. When he did move, their mouths found each other again. Their bodies connected in every way they could be. Daryl pulled back from the kiss, "I love ya woman."

Carol panted, pulling him back to her mouth, "I know, I love you too."

He felt her clamp around her and he fell over the edge with her, grunting and swearing as he filled her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her, grunting as his mouth tasted her chest. Carol lay there, her hands still working through his hair. The strangest thing happened in that moment, she didn't hear Ed anymore, it was like he was just gone. She closed her eyes and pulled Daryl in closer to her, knowing she would finally let him again, knowing that she to take a leap of faith, or a leap of love.

**FINALLY! After 13 chapters I finally gave you what you wanted! Now REVIEW ME! **


	14. Endings

Chapter 14…Endings

**Well here we go the fall of the governor….I think this story has given me enough trouble that this will be the last chapter. Just a short little fic. I've already started a new story and I don't know how much more I will be doing in the way of CARYL for now. I'm going to concentrate on Autumn Smolder and Forgiveness for now. So thank you for reading this one. I'm really glad for the friends I have made on here, every last one of you! I'm on the deck having drinks, might be wearing my life vest, but I got this ladies, we will go down with the ship! Have a great weekend and enjoy this last installment. Kaye**

**-Demons-**

Daryl's eyes snapped open at the sound of gunshots. He had his body tensed in seconds and wrapped around Carol, as his mind caught up with his body. He jumped from the bunk and motioned to her to go to Mia who was now awake and trembling. Daryl threw on his pants and shirt, pulling on his vest, his crossbow going to his back, he looked at Carol who was holding Mia, "Get her to the fall back spot and stay with Hershel and the kids."

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm with you."

Daryl stalked over to her, pulling her up he kissed her with everything he had, he pulled back looking into her eyes, "Gotta take care of Mia first, then yourself. Hide…..for me…..I love ya woman and I'll see ya soon."

Daryl leaned down kissing Mia's forehead, "Love ya kid take care of your momma."

Then he was gone, out the door with Rick and the others into whatever fresh hell was waiting for them. Carol dressed quickly; opening the door Hershel and Carl were already standing there waiting with Judith. Hershel sighed, "It's him, he found us."

Carol nodded, grabbing up their bags, "We have to get them to the fallback position. Daryl said to wait there."

Hershel started out the back door, as the others fell in behind them. Carol scanned the yard and saw him; he had a rifle and was firing toward men that were spilling into the base. They were losing, she knew it might be the last time she saw him, she bit back a sob and pushed Mia on.

Once they made their way into the underground bunker that was in the back of the base. Carol looked at Hershel, the man just nodded to her, "Go we'll be fine, you're able bodied and you need to be out there. You can at least get them fresh ammo from the armory and take it to them. Then come back, it's the least we can do."

Carol nodded pulling Mia up into her arms, she hugged her tight, "You stay real close to Hershel and Carl you hear me?"

Mia nodded, clinging to Carol's sweater, "Come back to me, I can't lose you too."

The words hit Carol deep, they were the same words that she had once used with Daryl back at the Greene farm, "I will, so will he. Now be strong for me."

Giving the little girl one last kiss she left crawling out of the bunker and closing them in tight. She stayed close to the ground as she made her way to the armory. Loading down one of the bags with everything she could carry she turned and stared right into the eye of the governor. He smiled smugly at her, "Well what do we have here?"

Carol dropped the bag and went for her knife on her belt, pulling it she lunged at him. The governor side stepped her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him. She thrashed against him, but he just head butted her. She saw stars as she felt him take the knife from her hand. He whispered into her ear, "Well Mrs. Dixon, we meet again. Let's go see your husband shall we?"

**-Demons-**

Carl paced in the small bunker, they could hear the gunfire in the distance and he hated that he was stuck there in the bunker. He could help, he could be of use, him and Mia were both good shots. He looked down at Mia who was sitting next to Hershel, "Let's go. We can help."

Hershel shook his head, "NO! You will stay right where your parents said. We'll be fine. We have supplies down here and we can wait them out."

Mia looked up at Carl, "I'm scared."

Carl crouched down in front of her, "I am too, but we might be able to help."

He held his hand out to Mia and she took it, Carl pulled her off the ground and helped her up the ladder first, looking over his shoulder at Judith and Hershel, "We'll be back. Take care of Judith."

When they were gone Hershel bowed his head, kissing Judith's head, "Lord please protect them, they're all we got left."

**-Demons-**

"DIXON!" The governor shouted as he drug Carol into the center of the camp. The firing stopped from his side when he appeared. He snickered when the prison group all popped their heads up for a minute, but the look on Daryl's face said it. The governor chuckled, running his tongue down the side of Carol's neck, "She tastes good Dixon, nice choice. A little too refined for you, but I'm sure I can show her how a real man of substance works."

Daryl growled, his rifle trained on the governor's one eye, "Let her go you sick fuck and I'll come down there, let's get this over just the two of us! Man against man."

The governor smirked, looking over at Rick, "Your surrender or her life right here."

Rick looked at Daryl, then back to the governor. Carol shook her head, "NO! Don't do it, kill him Daryl, it doesn't matter if you hit me, KILL HIM!"

The governor laughed, the sickening sound bouncing off the walls of the buildings surrounding them, "Oh come now Rick are we really going to do this, you're out gunned, outnumbered, you'll never win."

The governor shoved Carol onto her knees in front of him as the governor's men came out, making a semi circle around them. The governor looked at Carol's knife in his hand, "Your call Rick."

Daryl bowed his head, he told her to stay in the fucking bunker. He looked up at her; her eyes were set on him. She was ready to die, he could see it, she mouthed 'I love you' to him. Then she moved fast getting her knife from her boot she turned burying it into the governor's stomach. The governor screamed stumbling back and Carol ran toward Daryl.

But then gunfire opened up, no one knew from where. All the players were in this stand still. The governor clenched at the knife in his stomach as bullets pounded into him. His men looked around terrified, some of them already running. A few of them getting hit in the process, Martinez looked over at Strumpet; pulling his knife he buried it in the man's neck. He and Strumpet had seen where the gunfire was coming and he wasn't going to add child murderer to his list of sins. Hidden on top of an old army hummer were two kids, with enough ammo to kill them all. Martinez took cover; he started shooting at his own men, giving the kids cover.

Carol got to Daryl and he pushed her behind him. His rifle coming back up they started ripping through the men. When all was said and done about twelve of the men got away out of the thirty the governor had brought with him.

Michonne walked slowly toward the governor who was spitting up blood on the ground. Carol's knife was still buried deep in his stomach. The governor laughed, "It would figure that you would be the one."

Michonne smiled down at him, "For Andrea." She ran her sword through his good eye and the governor was no more.

Rick, Daryl, and Carol ran for the hummer where Carl and Mia now stood beaming down at them. Rick was panicked, "CARL! I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!"

Carl shrugged, smiling at Mia, "We thought you could use some help. If Carol hadn't done what she did, we might not have gotten him. Is he dead?"

Rick looked over where Michonne was, her sword coming out of the governor's head, Rick looked at the ground, his hands going to his hips, "Yeah, he's dead."

Carol helped Mia down, hugging her to her, "Oh my God, baby what were you thinking?"

Mia smiled at her, "I was just being brave like my mom and dad."

Carol hugged her so tight that Mia wasn't sure if she would ever breath right again. Daryl dropped to his knees and pulled his girls into his chest, "Don't either one of ya do that shit again. Thought I lost ya both."

Carol smiled at him, putting her hand on his face, running her fingers through his scruff, "Forever remember, just trying to keep you honest on your deal."

Daryl smirked, giving her a quick kiss, "Ain't goin' nowhere woman. Never without ya at least."

As they were celebrating Cesar Martinez made his way out of the base. He was glad that the prison group had won, as he slipped out into the winter day he hoped that someday he would be able to find a group where he mattered to someone like they all mattered to each other.

**-Demons- (Sanctuary free zone ten years later)**

Daryl stepped out of the little house that he shared with his wife, scanning the yard, "CAROL!"

He saw her head pop up from behind a clothes line, "What?"

He snickered; it had been eight years since they found the small half finished development on the border of Georgia and Tennessee making it their own. Now their numbers were in the fifties, each member of the community pulling their own weight. Carol ran the community school out of their house, the kids coming in for lessons every morning after chores. Daryl was in charge of runs, he loved it and hated it when he had to leave her behind, but she understood. He was the best one at finding what they needed. Rick and a very aging Hershel ran the community with the same simple rules that the old government of the United States had used. Michonne took care of security, while Maggie and Glenn handled the little clinic under Hershel's guidance. It was a good life, a simple life, but he was a simple man.

Daryl came down the steps wiping his hands off, "Where's the kids?"

Carol smiled at him, "Carl and Mia just left for watch, why?" Carl and Mia lived with them, the two getting married just a few months before. The bond they had formed after the governor's death was a strong one. Daryl thought that once they started finding new people the two would move on, but they didn't. And a year before Carl had come to the house and asked for Mia's hand. Daryl knew there was no other person in the world that would protect his daughter like the man in front of him. So with a heavy heart, Daryl had welcomed Carl into the family. Now he didn't know how he ever lived with the kid, at least he wasn't outnumbered in his own home anymore.

Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, "Thought ya might come inside, I got somethin' to show ya."

They had never really married, not like people used to in the old world. Daryl had gone on a run about six years ago and just came back with two rings. He walked up to her when he got home and slipped one on her finger and handed her one for him just looking at her. She had cried and smiled, slipping the ring onto his finger and that was it. He had never looked at another woman; his eyes were always on hers, his woman, his wife, his soul mate.

Carol picked up the empty laundry basket, "I've heard that before Dixon. I've seen it all."

Daryl frowned, almost pouting, "But woman it's really in need of some attention."

Carol smirked at him, bumping her hip against his, "Really now? Well then I guess if you've been a good boy."

He walked behind her going into the house, putting his arms around her, he pulled her back grinding his erection into her ass, "OH I've been a very good boy."

She hummed closing her eyes, his touch never stopped making her feel like this, she loved the man. No matter what they'd been through she had loved him the first time she saw him. She turned her head and he kissed her knocking the empty laundry basket to the ground he claimed her mouth like he always did. Pushing her away gently he swatted at her ass, "Get upstairs woman I got plans for ya."

Carol giggled running up the stairs, with Daryl hot on her trail. One thing would never change; sometimes two people so damaged needed each other to chase away their demons.

**There you go! Review me! Thank you to all of you! Kaye**


End file.
